Tidal Years
by SSK Productions
Summary: Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.
1. Raw Grief

**Tidal Years, Chapter One  
Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: **2,643  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.**  
Pairings: **Eventually, Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala. Maybe more later.  
**Author's Note:** This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

* * *

**Raw Grief**

Her daughter was dead, and they considered it a victory.

Vala Mal Duran knew that she'd had very little to do with her daughter, how she was raised, how fast she'd grown, or how corrupted she'd been by the Ori. It wasn't like Vala had any choice in the child's existence. She wasn't maternal. She had no examples, no experience.

She shouldn't even care that Adria was dead. All Adria had ever been was a tool of the Ori. She'd spouted their doctrine, murdered in their name. She had tortured Vala's friends. She'd killed thousands of innocent people, entire planets.

Vala was sure someone considered her a bad mother.

Maybe _she_ was that someone.

She started walking again, this time faster than she had when she first left the briefing room. Soon she was running blindly, down stairs, past marines, past anyone who would try to stop her. Life went on in the SGC as if nothing at all had happened today. Nothing life-shattering, nothing of importance.

Maybe it only mattered to Vala.

She made it into her room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against it, breathing hard. She shouldn't have run so much, so fast. No one was chasing her. No one was coming for her.

She slid to the floor, her body shaking with sobs. Her daughter was dead.

She'd always hoped to turn Adria around, one of those delusions she suspected so many parents had. But it didn't happen.

She had failed.

Adria was dead.

* * *

Teal'c knew the taste of bittersweet victories. For the past ten years he had fought for and achieved freedoms that he had imagined all his life. But they had always come at a price. The price was always high, but it had never been too high, but as he watched Vala Mal Duran walk out of the briefing room, he knew that this time it was.

"Are you sure that she's going to be okay, Jackson?" Colonel Mitchell asked in the ensuing silence.

Daniel Jackson rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "I didn't say that she would be okay," he replied. "In fact, I think it would be irresponsible to think that she'll just magically get over her daughter's death."

"First of all," Mitchell began, "Adria is not dead. She ascended—"

"And possibly inherited all of the power of the Ori," Daniel added. "Yes, I know."

Mitchell put his hands on the table. "The point is, Adria was Vala's biological daughter, but that's where it ends."

Teal'c watched the reactions of both Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter. Daniel's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Sam looked more shocked than Teal'c had seen her in a while.

"How can you say that, Cam?" Sam asked after a few moments.

Mitchell shrugged. "Well, Vala doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Hell, she wanted to be in the room when Adria was killed."

"That's not the same thing as feeling nothing," Daniel interjected.

"I believe," Teal'c began before anyone else could say anything, "that it would be wise if Vala Mal Duran knew that being a part of SG-1 means that she is not alone in times such as this."

Both Sam and Daniel nodded. "I think we should make ourselves available to talk to her," Sam added.

General Landry, who had been silent since Vala's departure, cleared his throat. "That sounds like a very good idea, Colonel. I'm going to put SG-1 on stand down for a while, provided the Ori decide to behave themselves."

"With all due respect, General," Colonel Mitchell interrupted, "when have they ever done that?"

The General smiled, chuckling. "I suggest you take the rest while you can. Dismissed." He gathered the folder and papers sitting in front of him and retreated to his office.

Colonel Mitchell started organizing his own folder. "Sounds like a plan. Teal'c, are you up for some sparring?"

Teal'c arched an eyebrow, knowing that a humorous smile had spread across his face. "Indeed," he answered. "The question is, Colonel Mitchell, are you up for it?"

* * *

_We drew straws. I lost._

Daniel's words to General O'Neill after his covert mission to stop the NID from stealing technology from Earth's allies rang in Sam's head as she walked towards Vala's quarters. She wanted to help Vala, but somehow she couldn't help feeling that she had drawn the short straw.

Maybe she had. She didn't know what to say to Vala. Vala's daughter was dead. She had ascended, but Sam knew from her experience with Daniel that ascension didn't make it any easier. The person she had cared about deeply, the friend she needed and loved, was still _gone._

Since Adria might also have obtained the power of the Ori, her ascension was even less of a comfort to Vala. Sam wasn't sure there was anything that _could _help Vala cope with the loss. Sam didn't think that she was the right person to help Vala, either. She and Vala were teammates, coworkers, friends, but not _really_ close friends. Their bond as women would not be enough.

She knocked on Vala's door. No one answered. "Vala? It's me, Sam. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Silence was the only answer. She waited, growing increasingly worried as time went on. She overrode the lock. The room was completely dark. "Vala?"

"Go away," Vala called from somewhere in the gloom.

"Vala, I'm sorry. I was worried—We're all worried. We want—"

"_You_ want? And what about what _I _want?" Vala demanded, coming out of the dark, silhouetted in the low light of the doorway. She had been crying; her face was red, her eyes puffy. Her clothes were disheveled, and her hair was coming loose from her pigtails. She looked terrible. "That doesn't matter, does it?"

Sam frowned. Why was Vala attacking her? "You know that's not true, Vala. We are your friends—"

"Friends? You're not my friend, Sam. I know that you're jealous of me; you have been from the beginning. You envy my knowledge, my skill with men. You're jealous of the time I spend with Daniel. And Mitchell. Even Muscles," Vala said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sam stared at her. She knew that Vala was grieving, that she was angry and hurt, but her words stung. Sam had been forced to adjust to having less time with her friends, had even been maybe a little jealous, but that was over. She didn't have a problem with Vala. They had become friends. Maybe not _best_ friends, but still friends. "Vala, that's not true. Please, I'm here because I want to help you. I do. I know that it hurts to lose Adria and—"

"You _know?_ And what exactly do _you_ know? You don't have a daughter. You don't know how it feels. You don't know what it feels like to give birth, to create a life, to watch her grow. You don't know _anything_," Vala spat. She pointed an accusing finger at Sam. "You… You're just a dried up woman who waited too long for a man who didn't want you as much as he wanted his career. Or why would you still be _here?"_

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, feeling sick. How could Vala say that? Tears stung Sam's eyes. All her worst fears, her lingering doubts, dug out and thrown in her face all at once… Vala had known just how to hurt her, and she had done it. Sam knew that Vala was grieving, but this…

"You heard what I said," Vala told her coldly. "Now get out."

* * *

Daniel felt bad about leaving Sam to console Vala. He should have been the one to go. He was the first person from the SGC that Vala had interacted with, her first link to Earth. They had been bonded for a time. He, unfortunately, probably knew Vala better than anyone else. He knew that Sam would do her best for Vala, but it still should have been him.

He turned the corner, headed for Vala's quarters when a figure slammed into him. He stumbled backwards a little.

"Sam?" he asked in surprise. She'd barreled into him without any notice. She tried to move past him, but he caught her arm. She tried to keep her head averted, but he could tell that she'd been crying. "Sam, what happened?"

"Nothing, Daniel. I mean, not since—I—I'm fine," Sam stuttered a little.

He shook his head. "No, you're not. Come with me, Sam."

"I'm fine, Daniel. Just go to Vala, I know that's where you were headed. She needs you," Sam insisted.

"Mitchell and Teal'c are also worried about Vala. But I think you need someone, too. And I also think that Vala wants to be alone right now, or she wouldn't have run you out of her room," Daniel told her. She tried to shake her head, but he wouldn't let her. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her fiercely. "Talk to me, Sam. Please."

"Oh, Daniel," she whispered. "I wanted to help…"

Daniel released her from the hug, but he kept a hand on her arm, guiding her back towards a private place where they could talk. The quarters a few doors down were unoccupied, so he took her inside. She sat numbly on the bed, bravely trying to pull herself together. Sam was so strong. And yet he knew that she was hurt, badly.

"Sam, what happened?" he asked again, touching her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

She shook her head. "It's stupid, really. I—"

"If it bothers you, Sam. It's not stupid," he assured her. "I know Vala just lost her daughter. We're all worried, about Vala, about whether or not Adria gained the power of the Ori, but whatever she said to you—it was uncalled for."

Sam leaned against his shoulder. "She knew just how to hurt me, Daniel."

"The people you care about are often the people that hurt you the most," he reminded Sam gently. "But I could offer more than just general platitudes if I knew what she said."

Sam sighed. "Okay, first of all, I'm not a dried up hag, right?"

"Not by any means," he told her. He cupped her face. "You are an incredibly brilliant, incredibly beautiful woman, Sam. You know that. If not, I can always get McKay through the stargate. You know he's still hung up on you."

She giggled. "Please, don't. Really, Daniel."

"Are you sure you're convinced?" he asked, "Because you're still crying. And it wasn't funny enough to make you laugh enough to cry."

She sighed deeply. "Daniel, why doesn't Jack love me?"

Daniel blinked, choking a little. "Uh, Sam—"

"He doesn't, Daniel. I thought he did. I think we all did. But not enough, or he would have retired, right?" she asked, renewed tears in her eyes.

"Sam," Daniel began gently, but he didn't really know what to say. He put his arms around her. She wrapped an arm around his neck, burying her face in his chest as she wept.

Daniel didn't know who he was angrier with—Jack or Vala.

* * *

Cameron Mitchell had gotten his butt kicked sparring with Teal'c, but it wasn't like he hadn't kind of expected it. Even after his time with the Sudan, his skills weren't much of anything compared to Teal'c—especially since Cam's mind wasn't fully on sparring. Although his position during the briefing hadn't been very supportive of Vala and what she was going through, he was worried. He just didn't think they should baby her. She had shown herself to be capable of handling herself—for the most part, anyway, he thought, reminded of her former less than savory habits. She had changed, though, since their first encounter almost two years ago. If she hadn't, he wouldn't have let her become a permanent part of SG-1.

The point being, of course, that he was worried about her, and couldn't fully concentrate on sparring with Teal'c. And he knew he was going to be paying for it the rest of the week. He could already feel the aching in his ribs, arms, shoulders, and legs, but it wasn't anything he hadn't felt before.

With a sigh, Cam studied the door in front of him. It was Vala's. He knew she was inside. He wanted to make her feel better, but he had no idea what to say to make that happen.

He knocked quietly, figuring maybe if Vala just had someone to talk to, it would help.

After a minute or two, just when he was about to knock on the door again, it opened.

Vala was standing just inside. Her hair—no longer in the ponytails she'd fancied for a while—looked a little mussed, as if she'd been lying on it. Her eyes were red-lined, but it didn't look like she'd been crying for a little while. But the thing missing the most was that spark he'd come to know in her, and it worried him.

"Can I come in?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

Vala moved back a couple of feet, motioning him in. "If you want, but don't feel obligated to come in and try to comfort me, too."

Cam sat in the chair near a lamp, noticing how Vala's room looked about the same as every other guest room on the base—nothing of Vala's was present. "I don't feel obligated, Vala. You're a part of my team, and I'm worried about you."

He could tell that she was forcing the smile on her face. "I'm fine, Colonel Mitchell."

"Really, because I think that's the first time you've called me 'Colonel Mitchell' before?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that I've called you that before," she countered, but Cam saw that she was trying to change the subject. The look on her face said she realized it, too. "But I'm pretty sure you're not here to discuss what I call you, did you?"

Cam shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"You're here to tell me that I shouldn't feel badly about Adria," she began, flopping onto her bed. "You don't have to worry about it. Colonel Carter and Teal'c have already been here."

"Really? Teal'c was here?" he asked. It surprised him that Teal'c had been there, but not that Sam had. He'd figured that the two women would be able to talk to each other pretty well.

"Yeah, just a few minutes before you."

"Oh. What did he have to say?

"That he beat you at sparring."

Cam rubbed his face. "We're not talking about me, either."

"But it's so much more fun than talking about me." She looked at him, straight in the eyes. "I don't want to talk about Adria anymore. She's gone, and I just don't want to think about her anymore."

Cam stared at her for a minute, then nodded. "If that's what you want."

"It is," she answered finally, nodding as if she was trying to convince herself. "Adria's gone."

"It's like my grandma used to say—" he began.

"Oh, Cameron, not another one," she moaned.

"—you never know what you have until it's gone," he finished.

"Well, _that's_ rather over done."

"And," he added, putting up a hand, "it's okay not to feel anything for a while, as long as someday, you do feel it."

Vala opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, the base's klaxons went off.

_"Unscheduled off-world activation."_

"Well, I guess duty calls," Cam said, standing, hoping he'd helped Vala in some small way.

She caught his arm as he turned to leave. She looked at him for a second, then hugged him. "Thank you, Cameron."

He smiled, hugging her back—not because he felt obligated to, but because it felt right. "Thank my grandma."


	2. The Last Race

**Tidal Years, Chapter Two  
Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: **2,801  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.**  
Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.**  
Pairings: **Eventually, Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala. Maybe more later.**  
Author's Note: **This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

* * *

**The Last Race**

Even after ten years as part of SG-1 and living on Earth, Teal'c did not completely understand the human need for rematches. He understood the need to train harder, to push yourself further, but not to continually challenge yourself against an opponent you could not win against.

However, Teal'c nevertheless enjoyed the sparring. It kept him in shape, kept his mind sharp, kept him in tune with his Jaffa heritage and training—something that living on Earth did not always lend itself to. He also enjoyed defeating his opponent, whomever that might be. It just so happened that it was currently Colonel Mitchell, who had also insisted upon the Sodan sticks in sparring. Teal'c had to admit, though, the Colonel had improved his skills over the past two years.

Without conscious thought, Teal'c deftly blocked Mitchell's stick. Unable to win or lose at that point, Teal'c continued their conversation.

"This vessel does not have a pool."

Mitchell smirked, his face red with the effort he was exerting. "I was talking about the gambling variety." He switched his tactics, and Teal'c defended against him.

Seizing an opportunity, Teal'c used his stick to hit Mitchell in the lower back. With a grunt, Mitchell grabbed his back. Stepping back from the Colonel, Teal'c bowed. "I do not wish to speculate."

Mitchell looked at his training stick lying on the mat. "He only said it was important. You're not the least bit curious?"

Teal'c smiled. Colonel Mitchell spoke of Thor, who had contacted the SGC and asked the _Odyssey_ to travel to the planet Orilla. Teal'c was, in fact, quite curious, but he knew that it did little to no good to speculate. They were not going to find out why Thor had summoned them until the _Odyssey_ arrived at Orilla.

Mitchell, having retrieved his stick, swung it at Teal'c. Teal'c blocked it easily. "Indeed, but I would not risk a wager." He took the opportunity to swing at the Colonel and got a nice measure of satisfaction as Mitchell ducked away from the stick with a yell.

"You're not playing fair," Mitchell said a moment later, breathless.

"It was you who defined the rules for this match," Teal'c responded without emotion, knowing that Mitchell did not truly mean his words.

Mitchell stopped Teal'c's stick with his own. "I know. I just think that there's some reason why you keep winning."

"There is," Teal'c answered, continuing his motion of striking at Mitchell.

Mitchell barely avoided the blow. "Really? I thought I wasn't that good."

"You are not. However," Teal'c added, "General O'Neill had the same problem."

"What problem would that be?" Mitchell tried to hit Teal'c, but Teal'c blocked it easily.

Teal'c's answer was simple. "That you are human, not Jaffa."

* * *

Three weeks on a ship, out in the vast void between galaxies should bring them closer. That was not to be, not today. This voyage seemed to be pushing them further and further apart. Daniel did not think that the team would be the same after this mission.

Maybe this went further back than this trip, this mission. He knew that the dynamic of the team had changed after Jack was promoted, while he was in command of the SGC. It wasn't bad—Sam's command had been fine, a smaller team worked just as well—but it _was_ different. And then, when Jack went to Homeworld Security, the team wasn't even a team. Teal'c had gone back to Dakarra, Sam was at Area 51, and Daniel had been preparing to go to Atlantis. Mitchell and Vala had brought them back together, and for that, Daniel was grateful. He, Sam, and Teal'c were in their debt.

They all needed the team, needed their friends that bond that they had forged over the years. But in these last weeks, maybe even months, it seemed like all his time was taken up by Vala. She was…there. He hadn't had time to do something with _just_ Sam or _just _Teal'c. Daniel knew he hadn't even spent much time with Mitchell, and it had been months since he'd seen Jack. All Daniel's free time seemed occupied by Vala.

His old friends… Surely they knew that he was still their friend.

But . . . Maybe they didn't.

A friend was more than a teammate, a coworker, or someone you passed in the halls. Somehow, that was what it had been like with Daniel and his friends. Other than when he'd comforted Sam, he hadn't been "there" for anyone lately. He'd been so focused on making Vala a part of the team that he had actually forgotten the rest of the team.

He had to go check on Sam, see how she was holding up after the briefing—that argument had been ugly and Jack—Jack had been insensitive to any nuances. Maybe Sam had been out of line suggesting that Vala stay behind as she didn't know the Asgard, but Jack had shut them all down cold. His harshness to Sam, coming on top of the insults Vala had thrown at her, was devastating. Vala had acted like Daniel betrayed her by pointing out that she could use a break and defending Sam. He knew that she hadn't told anyone else what Vala had said to her, but he knew it still hurt, and judging from the way Vala had been at the briefing, she had no intention of apologizing, despite the forgivable nature of the circumstances. Sam had even tried to mend things with Vala before the briefing, but Vala had ignored her and clung to Mitchell. Daniel had done his best to comfort Sam, but none of them could fix what was really wrong.

Adria had ascended. Vala had lost a child. Nothing could really make that better. Sam had tried to help and gotten a verbal smack in the face for her trouble.

Daniel sighed and looked down at his book. He'd brought along his journals for every mission involving the Asgard, the meeting place of the four races, Thor's Hammer, Orilla, intending to take a refresher course, but he kept getting distracted by his worry about his friends.

He passed a door, hearing it open. He looked up a little, taking in the balloons, streamers, and cake. He looked down again.

"Surprise!" Vala's voice was the loudest of the group.

Daniel forced a small smile. Vala had tricked the crew. Again. "It's not my birthday."

He went back to his notes on Orilla. He had to find Sam.

* * *

She was slipping, losing her touch. She didn't know what was wrong. She'd had Daniel wrapped around her finger since she got back from the Ori galaxy. She had him in her corner, as these earthlings said, standing up for her, making her a part of the team, taking her on a date.

Somehow, and Vala didn't know when it happened, she'd lost her grip on him. He was ignoring her, siding with Sam…

Vala ran to catch up to him in the corridor. She had to get him back. She _needed_ Daniel. "Hey, we made a weird piñata thingy."

Daniel turned to look at her. "I told you to bring something to amuse yourself. I didn't mean me or the crew."

She flinched a little at his words. She didn't want him to amuse her. She just wanted him to be there again. She tried once more. "But they won't believe that it's my birthday…again."

"Not my problem," he told her.

His words stung, as did the fact that he started walking away from her. She stared after him for a minute, and then called after him. "Being stuck on this ship is _worse_ than being stuck at the SGC. I-I-I tell you, the last time I was this bored, I took hostages!"

He didn't look back at her. "I was there."

She sighed. Somehow, she had to get Daniel back. He was the one supporter she had. Mitchell and Muscles tolerated her, and Sam… Well, obviously Sam was still jealous of Vala, since she'd tried to exclude Vala from this trip. Maybe Vala shouldn't have fought so hard to come. Then she wouldn't be this bored. Or this worried about losing Daniel.

She hurried to the bridge. That was where Daniel was going. She was sure of it. And she would be at his side.

She reached the bridge and Daniel at the same time. Muscles and Mitchell were there, too, and Mitchell looked at her in concern. She smiled for his benefit. Maybe her touch was slipping on Daniel, but it seemed to be working on Mitchell.

The cute crewman—Marks, was it—turned to Landry. "We're being hailed, sir. The Asgard are requesting permission to beam aboard."

"Granted," Landry said, smiling at O'Neill, who smiled in a sort of—_I was going to do that way._ Vala sometimes wished O'Neill were still in charge of the SGC. He'd be so much more fun.

The beam deposited a small gray alien in front of them. Vala studied it. "Greetings, and welcome to Orilla."

"Thor!" Sam exclaimed, going towards the Asgard.

Vala felt something unpleasant akin to jealousy as the alien greeted Sam. She turned to Daniel. "Out of curiosity, how can you tell the difference?"

"The voice," Daniel answered simply.

Vala frowned but smiled when she saw Mitchell give her a look of commiseration. Sam introduced Landry, Mitchell, and Vala to Thor, and Vala gave him a little wave.

"So, Thor, buddy, how ya been?" O'Neill asked. "You never call, you never write—"

"Jack," Daniel interrupted with a bit of irritation.

"I am sorry. I have been otherwise occupied," Thor began. "As mentioned in our communication, the High Council wishes to meet with you, to explain in greater detail, but there is not much time. General, with your permission, a number of Asgard are prepared to beam aboard immediately to begin installing various technological upgrades to this ship."

"I hope it's ray guns," she heard Mitchell tell Muscles. "I got ray guns in the pool."

Vala was disappointed that she hadn't heard about the pool. O'Neill rubbed his hands together. "Oh, goodie. New toys."

Landry shook his head. "What is it you're planning on giving us?"

"Everything we have," Thor answered. "…And know."

Vala looked at him. "By that, you mean…?"

"Everything. All our most current technology. All our knowledge."

She wasn't the only one shocked into silence. She was pleased to see that. Sam and the others were as well. Daniel looked at Thor. "Sorry, we're just a little stunned. I mean, why are you doing this? You've always resisted in the past. You always said we weren't ready."

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "Many Asgard still believe that."

"So what's changed?" Mitchell asked.

"As a race, we are dying. Very soon, we will all be gone."

* * *

It felt good to be back in action, General Jack O'Neill thought as he watched the members of SG-1 come into the _Odyssey's_ briefing room. Carter was noticeably absent, but he knew that she was working on something.

He knew that he'd had a choice in the matter when he'd been promoted to general two years ago, even though the choices hadn't included staying the leader of the team. So he'd led Stargate Command, then went to work in Washington. As much as he disliked being "the man," he told himself that he was still sticking it to "the man." And he considered the IOA "the man." Especially Woolsey. He was glad the little weasel hadn't come along.

But that wasn't the point right now, he reminded himself. This was about the Asgard. Jack prided himself on not showing weakness. He'd perfected over years being on SG-1, being captured, tortured, even killed by the galactic bad guys, but he didn't know how to show what he felt right now. He wasn't even sure he knew what he felt right now.

The Asgard were dying.

It wasn't a new revelation. He'd known they were dying almost since he'd met them. But when he'd met them, it seemed like they were invincible. Their technology and knowledge went so far beyond what Earth knew—even the Goa'uld were threatened by them.

What kind of universe would let the Asgard die without a fighting chance? Jack wished he understood all of it. He wished that he could somehow help them, but science was not his department, and he knew that the things the Asgard had done to prolong their lives were so far beyond his comprehension that he couldn't do any good.

Maybe if he still had the knowledge of the Ancients in his head. Maybe they would have been able to stop the degradation of the Asgard's genetic code. Of course, given his recent encounter with real, live Ancients, he wasn't so sure they would have shared the knowledge—even if they did have it. But, even knowing that, he wished he could find another repository so he could at least try.

Chewing on the inside of his mouth, Jack realized that the briefing had started already, and he hadn't been paying attention.

Daniel was speaking. "It really wasn't an option for them. They made the choice to extend their life through science generations ago. They took any physiological evolution necessary for ascension out of the equation," he went on.

Jack found it hard to believe that there was no way for the Asgard to ascend, that there was no way that some Ancient didn't want to see the knowledge and legacy of the Asgard slowly decay and die. After all, Oma Desala had helped Daniel ascend. There had to be more Ancients like her.

Jack raised his hand to stop Daniel from going on. "Excuse me, but I have a strange, bizarre, really out there question," he began.

Daniel sighed, looking at him. "Yes, Jack?"

"How does one take ascension out of the equation? I mean, isn't it more of a mental thing than an actual physical thing?"

Daniel readjusted his glasses—a signal that he wasn't sure of how to answer Jack's question. "Well," he began slowly, "their bodies are essentially incomplete copies of their original forms, and even though their brains may be capable of ascension, their bodies are only partially what they once were. . ." His voice trailed off in exasperation. Jack knew that the impending death of the Asgard was also weighing on Daniel heavily. "They've tried everything, but they can't ascend, and they can't stop the degradation of their clones," he finished.

Landry interrupted before either Jack or Daniel could say anything further. "They're planning on ending their lives before the degeneration they're suffering from goes too far."

Mitchell said what all of them were thinking. "Mass suicide."

After a few moments, Daniel spoke again. "They don't want any of their knowledge or technology falling into the wrong hands," he explained. Jack knew he was trying to comfort himself with that, but both of them knew that it wasn't any comfort.

"And they wanted us to witness the event," Landry said.

Jack felt sick to his stomach. Maybe it was different for the Asgard, but he didn't like the thought of actually watching them all die, and not try to do something to stop them. It just wasn't in his nature.

Teal'c spoke for the first time in the meeting. "So, everything they've installed on this ship . . ." he began.

Daniel spoke quietly. "Is going to be their legacy."

* * *

It wasn't going to be the same. Sam found herself repeating the phrase over and over again as she worked with Thor installing the Asgard technology. Nothing was going to be the same. Though they hadn't had a lot of contact with the Asgard of the past two years, it had been nice to know that they were only a wormhole away. She couldn't count how many times the Asgard had rescued them from impending doom, when they were up against odds that they couldn't defeat. She wished that she could do something to help them, to save them, but their sciences were still so advanced, but she knew that how a new set of eyes could do wonders sometimes.

Thor touched her hand, bringing her out of her reverie. "If you like, you'll be able to interface with the core using a holographic representation of me, or any other Asgard on record in the knowledge base," he told her.

Sam smiled, though her smile was forced. "I'm sorry, but that just won't be the same," she answered.

Thor looked hurt. "I have been working on this for the better part of a year, Colonel Carter," he responded, the hurt resounding in his voice.

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. And we appreciate it, really, we do." She tried to find the words to say.

Thor nodded. "Many on the Council did not believe we should be imparting such advancements to you."

"Because we are so young," she added. "Well, I promise you, we will do our very best not to let you down." She paused for a minute. "Is there really nothing else you can try?"

Thor turned away from her, pressing some buttons on the control panel. "As I said before," he began.

She nodded. "I know, everything that can be done, has been done. But, I . . . I just never thought I'd ever have to say goodbye to you, not really."

He looked at her, his large black eyes blinking once. "I always knew the possibility existed that we would have to part ways, but, like you, I did not believe it would be so soon," he answered, his soft voice softening even more.

Sam heard the pain in his voice, the emotion that he could say or express, and she felt tears form in her own eyes. She kneeled to look at him.

"You are the Fifth Race. Your role is clear," he went on. "If there is any hope in preserving the future, it lies with you and your people."

She smiled, letting her breath out. "No pressure, huh?"

Thor walked a few steps closer to her, resting one of his hands on hers. "You have earned my respect and my friendship," he began.

"Well, the feeling's mutual," she told him.

He nodded. "You have helped my people in ways that we hope can be partially repaid with our knowledge."

She shook her head. "You don't owe us anything, Thor. If anything, _we _owe you. You have saved us more times . . ." Her voice trailed off, choked with tears she was trying to keep in.

He touched her face. "Please do not be sad."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "How can I not be sad? You are my friend, Thor, and I want—we all want—to help you save your race." She paused. "No matter how impossible or improbable that sounds. We don't want . . . We don't want you to die."

Thor blinked, and Sam thought she saw a hint of extra moisture in them. "The end of my people has been a long time coming. We have made too many irreversible mistakes in our development." He stopped for a moment, as if trying to see if his words comforted her. "Hopefully, you can learn something from it. My only regret is that our physical weakness has left us incapable of helping you further."

Sam no longer tried to stop the tears. She didn't care as they slipped down her cheeks freely. She hugged Thor, sadness seeping farther into her heart, because she knew that this would be the last time she'd speak to him, the last time she'd touch him, the last time she'd ever see him.

As she kneeled there, hugging him, she knew that no matter what races had come before humanity, humanity was the last race. Everything was up to them now.

* * *

Times like this, Cam remembered his grandmother. If someone asked who was the greatest influence in his life, he'd have to say it was her. He hoped they phased the questions as "what," but not because he didn't owe most of his knowledge and quirks to her, but because then he could say the stargate.

And SG-1. Being a part of SG-1.

Because as wise as his grandmother had been, she hadn't prepared him for this, not really. Nothing really could, but granny's advice didn't include how to survive on space ship under attack by Ori mother ships.

Though _'seek shelter in a storm'_ and _'obey your elders'_ seemed to apply given that was what he was doing. He ran towards the bridge, entering just in time to hear Sam report that the Asgard just disembarked and that the hyperdrive was offline.

He just hoped that Landry and O'Neill knew what they were doing.

Damn. Maybe he should head for an F302.

"Full sub-light," Landry ordered. "Get us clear of the planet."

"Full sub-light." Marks reported.

Mitchell watched the view screen as the _Odyssey _moved away from Orilla. One of the Ori ships followed them, the other two ganging up on the planet. Maybe the enemy thought one ship would be enough to destroy the _Odyssey_, and Cam really hoped they weren't right.

"Shields are down to eighty-three percent," Marks told Landry.

Cam watched the generals share a look. He thought they'd settled who was in command of this "jaunt," but now… "How the hell did they find us?"

No one answered Cam's question. Another blast rocked the ship. "Some reason we're _not_ jumping to hyperspace?"

"Carter's working on it," Landry said, but that didn't explain anything, really. It hadn't answered Cam's question, either. Teal'c gave him a look that suggested Cam should have rephrased the question. He sighed, trying to stay on his feet as he watched the Ori ship get closer, and the _Odyssey_ rocked under more fire.

"Sirs? Sensors are detecting a massive build up of energy coming from the planet," Marks said, causing everyone to look at him. Cam wondered if O'Neill had the same urge to order "on screen" as he did.

"Everyone hold on tight!" Landry ordered, bracing himself in his chair. Cam grabbed something to hold onto, but figured that he'd end up on his butt anyway. His grandmother would have had something to say about that; maybe something about having a cushion, and Cam would have laughed if he didn't know what this meant.

Orilla was going to explode. An entire civilization was going to die. Not that they weren't going to kill themselves before this, but now those funny pantless aliens would be gone. One more ally was gone. O'Neill, Jackson, Sam, and Teal'c had lost a friend.

The blast wave hit the ship. It was over. The Asgard were gone.


	3. Dark Passage

**Tidal Years, Chapter Three**  
**Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: **2,385  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.  
**Pairings: **Eventually, Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala. Maybe more later.  
Author's Note: This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

* * *

**  
Dark Passage**

Jack couldn't shake the feeling that things were coming apart. That maybe everything was coming apart. Even though he'd known that the Asgard were going to commit mass suicide, it hadn't been real because in the back of his mind, he'd thought that maybe they could be talked out of it somehow, or it could be stopped.

But Orilla and the Asgard were gone now. There was nothing left of them but some shattered shards and the core they'd installed on the _Odyssey_. And Jack couldn't quite wrap his mind around that, couldn't quite believe that they were really gone after all these years.

He fought to keep his feet under him as the ship rocked as the shockwave from Orilla hit.

"Shields are down to fifty percent," Marks reported from his station.

Landry spoke into the comm. "Colonel!"

Jack both wished he was in command and was glad he wasn't. Being in command meant he would have something to do right now.

_"Sir, the hyperdrive is now online, but we have to get clear of the radiation caused by the explosion before we can make the jump safely," _Carter's voice responded through the comm.

"How about the Asgard energy weapons?" was Landry's next question, the ship continuing to rock a little.

There was only a slight pause, but Jack knew from years working with Carter, that what she was about to say was not good. _"They haven't been tested yet, sir."_

Before Landry could say anything, Marks spoke again. "Shields are down to twenty-eight percent. At maximum sub-light, we're forty-seven seconds to get clear."

Jack saw Mitchell fidget a little. "We're not gonna make it," he said. Jack wasn't sure if it had been more for Mitchell's sake or everyone else's on the bridge.

Landry didn't even look in Mitchell's direction, though Jack suspected the general had heard the colonel's comment. "Let's see what these new Asgard upgrades are made of," he began. Then, more loudly, he ordered, "Come about."

Jack knew that the inertial dampeners nullified the movement of the ship turning, but he could have sworn he still felt it. This wasn't just them turning to fight the Ori, and then tucking their tails and running. They were going to win this time. He knew it.

"Power the energy weapons!" Landry continued to order.

Marks pushed a few buttons. "Energy weapons are powered," he responded an instant later.

Landry seemed to squint at the viewscreen, focusing on the Ori ship that was still firing on them. "Fire!"

Jack watched on the viewscreen as the _Odyssey_ fired thin, blue beams at the other ship. The beams flared up against the Ori's shields.

"Sensors indicate enemy shields are fluctuating," Marks reported.

"Keep firing!" Landry commanded.

Jack wished he was in command right now. He wanted to be the one to take the bad guys down again. As he watched, the _Odyssey's_ next weapons volley broke through the shield, and the Ori ship began to explode. Slowly at first, then it erupted into a giant fireball.

Landry and Jack shared a look. "I'll be damned," Landry murmured, but Jack was thinking the same thing.

"We got 'em," Mitchell added.

"Get us into hyperspace," Jack ordered, knowing it wasn't exactly his place, but also knowing that they needed to get out of there just in case more Ori ships showed up.

"Yes, sir," Marks answered immediately, sounding relieved that someone had ordered it.

Jack looked around the bridge, for the first time noticing that Teal'c and Vala were there as well. He nodded at Teal'c.

Teal'c bowed his head. "We have lost a great ally today, O'Neill," he began. "Let us hope that what we have gained will equal what they have provided in the past."

* * *

"They found us. Again."

Sam nodded at Cam's words, trying not to take them as a judgment of her. He wasn't blaming her. She _was_ blaming herself. It wasn't her fault. She knew that. Intellectually, she knew that.

She wasn't sure she believed it. The guilty knot in her stomach didn't feel like belief at all. "I know, Cam."

He fell in step with her as they headed towards the _Odyssey's_ briefing room. The silence sounded like blame. She looked at him, trying to come up with something to say. She couldn't. She sighed and looked away, releasing her clenched fingers, shaking off her nervousness.

Cam stopped at the door to the briefing room, letting her pass. She went in and took a seat next to Daniel, surprised to find it unoccupied. Vala was next to Teal'c, waving Mitchell over to the empty chair by her.

Daniel smiled at Sam, easing the sense of blame she kept imagining from everyone. "Saved you a spot."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"So," Vala began, "What were you and Sam talking about, Cameron?"

"How the Ori found us," Cam answered. "It's a hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

Even though the relief from Daniel's encouraging smile was gone, and Sam half-suspected Mitchell was no longer talking to her, she reluctantly admitted,  
"Well, unless they were tracking us and just waiting for us to drop out."

"I thought they couldn't track us in hyperspace," Landry protested. They were all watching Sam, waiting for her answer. The guilt was growing stronger. She wished she didn't feel like they were accusing her.

"Unless it was the Ori themselves, tipping off the Priors," Vala suggested.

"We've already passed back into the Milky Way. As far as we know, the Ancients should have a problem with the Ori using their ascended powers right under their noses," Daniel reminded them.

"As far as we _know," _General O'Neill remarked snidely.

Daniel rolled his eyes. Sam smiled slightly. All of them were thinking the same thing. All of them knew that they could not count on the Ancients for support.

"At least we now have weapons we know will destroy an Ori ship," Cam said, trying for optimism.

It killed Sam to have to crush that optimism. "Well, that's not going to do us any good if they can track us wherever we go. I mean eventually, the _Odyssey's_ going to come up against more than she can handle."

"Is it possible the Priors can detect the new technology given to us by the Asgard without the help of the Ori?" Teal'c inquired.

"What, our shiny new toy is broken?" O'Neill asked.

Sam grimaced. "I suppose the new power source could be giving off some sort of unique energy signature that's detectable from sub-space. However without further experimentation, the only way to find out is to shut it off and see if that stops the Ori from following us."

"Do it," Landry ordered immediately.

"The problem with that, sir, is that the new Asgard core is currently tied into every system on this ship. We would have to drop out of hyperspace and isolate the core from the hyperdrive controls, and that could take some time," Sam explained. She didn't add that it was time they probably didn't have.

Even if they already knew, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

* * *

Many years of considerable training had given Teal'c preparation and knowledge of what was to come. When Colonel Carter had spoken at the briefing, he had recognized much in her tone of voice. Apprehension. Guilt. Insecurity. He did not think that she truly believed that she could solve their problem. He had wished to speak to her regarding this matter, but General O'Neill and General Landry had requested that he follow them.

He respected these men and chose not to disobey their orders. He knew that he could speak to Colonel Carter over the radio. He also did not believe it would be necessary. Daniel Jackson had awakened from his slight self-absorption to realize that all his friends needed him, not only the newest of that large number. He had gone with Colonel Carter.

Leaving Vala Mal Duran with Teal'c.

The order from General O'Neill had been quite welcome.

Colonel Mitchell was not as fast. Perhaps not as fortunate. Of late, the colonel's attitude towards Vala Mal Duran had been difficult to interpret.

Teal'c reached the bridge as the _Odyssey_ shook from enemy fire. Once more, the Ori had found them. He was certain that his theory was indeed correct.

"Shields are down to fifty-three percent!" Marks reported. "Reports of damage, front and rear. Levels two, six, and ten."

A look passed between the two generals. O'Neill nodded. Landry remained in command. "Evasive maneuvers! Fire at will!"

"We already took out one ship, what's another two, right?" Colonel Mitchell asked as he came onto the bridge. Vala Mal Duran accompanied him, as she had done with increasing frequency.

"One less," Vala interjected helpfully. She smiled at Teal'c.

He nodded. "Indeed."

The vessel sustained another hit. "Sir, the Ori—"

"Colonel, I need the hyperdrive, now!" Landry called over the comm. The bridge waited for her response. Teal'c was grateful that Daniel Jackson was with Colonel Carter. Teal'c was certain that he was reassuring her even now, with words or a gentle touch, and then they heard her speak.

Her voice was full of confidence. "Go ahead, sir. Hyper drive's on-line."

Teal'c watched Marks activate the hyperdrive. A fissure opened before them, and they were in hyperspace. O'Neill let out a breath and a few expletives. Mitchell smiled. Vala looked around.

"So… What now?"

* * *

Daniel hadn't expected any of this, but he'd gotten over hoping that it was just a bad dream; that he would wake up in his bed at his house or in his room at the SGC, and the Asgard would still be alive. He knew that wasn't possible. There wasn't a way to go back in time and change what had happened. Even the Ancients hadn't been able to find a way to go back in time and change what had happened to them with they'd been infected with the plague.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that they should have been able to do more to help the Asgard. And the problem the _Odyssey_ was having with the Ori ships tracking them was caused by the new Asgard core. He knew that it wouldn't matter if they saved the core, if it caused the ship to be under constant attack, but he didn't like the thought of doing something that might endanger the legacy the Asgard had entrusted them with.

Daniel forced himself to concentrate on what was being said so that he could remind all of them that the Asgard were gone and that core was the only thing of them left.

"We're going to need at least half an hour to get the hyperdrive system separated from the core," Sam was saying.

Teal'c cleared his throat quietly. "We must assume the Ori ships will continue to engage us whenever we stop," he added.

Landry seemed to take all the information in. Daniel didn't envy his job at all, and he suspected that Jack had the same feeling. "Is there a planet with a Stargate nearby?" Landry asked after almost a minute.

Sam nodded from where she now stood at a control panel. "Yes, sir: P3X-474. It's uninhabited. We should get there in just under an hour." She paused for a moment. "We might make it before the hyperdrive fails."

Daniel had a sinking feeling in his stomach. She was not proposing what it sounded like she was proposing, was she?

"And what?" he asked, hoping that her answer was not what he thought it was.

Cam, not Sam, answered. "Beam to the surface and gate home," he said matter-of-factly.

"We can't let this ship fall into enemy hands," Sam protested. Daniel was glad to hear that she wasn't thinking of leaving the core behind, either.

"That's what the self-destruct is for," Landry said.

Daniel put up his hands. "Whoa, wait a minute, sir. If . . . if you're talking about destroying this ship . . . We can't sacrifice the knowledge base of the Asgard." He put more emphasis on his next words. "They trusted us with their legacy."

"Doctor Jackson, this is not something I'm considering lightly," was all Landry said.

Daniel looked across the table at Jack, hoping for a little support, maybe another idea. He knew that Jack pulled some weight with Landry. Maybe he could stop Landry from doing this.

Jack shrugged. "What do you want me to say, Daniel? I don't think we can take the core with us." He looked at Sam for confirmation.

She nodded. "No, sir. The core is too big to fit through the gate." There was a sadness in her voice.

Daniel shook his head. "No, we can't do this. There _has _to be another option—a better option. I for one am willing to stay and put up a fight. I think it's worth it." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, then he opened his eyes again. "And none of you think that we should leave the Asgard legacy behind, or you wouldn't be here."

Landry sighed. "Get us to '474," he said. "We'll beam the crew down to the surface. Hopefully, there'll be enough time for them to gate home before the Ori attack."

"And then what?" Mitchell asked. "I've said it before, I am fighting to the death, but we need a plan, preferably one that avoids the 'to the death' part."

Daniel watched General Landry for his reaction. He knew that this wasn't easy, and that Landry was making the best of possibly the most difficult situation they'd ever faced, but there was still room to fight. Daniel knew they had to fight.

"We have an hour to come up with one," Landry said finally.

Sam moved closer to the briefing table. "I think I may have a way of buying us a little more time."

Landry nodded, then dismissed them.

Daniel rose to leave, shaking his head. He wasn't sure he'd gotten through to Landry—wasn't sure if he was going to get the support he needed from his teammates, either.

Sam caught his arm before he could leave the room. "Hey," she began, "I'm with you. We need to save the core."

He smiled. It was good to have her on his side.


	4. We Have All the Time in the World

**Tidal Years, Chapter Four**  
**Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: **2,856  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.  
**Pairings: **Eventually, Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala. Maybe more later.  
**Author's Note:** This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

* * *

**We have all the Time in the World**

Vala was antsy. She couldn't help it. She hated being in one place for too long, and even though she knew she was technically safe at the moment, she wished she hadn't come on this little trip to see the Asgard. Besides, she had absolutely nothing to contribute on a mission like this, and she hated feeling useless. Especially when Daniel was being monopolized away from her. It would be so much better if she had Daniel to herself.

Smiling, she winked at him. It was nice that he'd sat next to her.

Daniel shook his head ever so slightly and went back to what Colonel Carter was going on about.

"Thanks to Asgard technology," Sam was saying, "we are in a time dilation bubble. While time may appear to be passing at a normal rate for us, in fact years will pass inside the bubble while mere fractions of a second pass outside the field."

"You won't need that much time, though," Landry said. Vala detected a smallish hint of concern in his voice, and that worried her.

"Hopefully not," Sam answered. "My plan is to try and make the necessary modifications to the _Odyssey_ so we can take it out of phase. Then, when we shut down the time dilation field, the blast won't hit us."

"Well, that would be _good_," Daniel interrupted.

Sam smiled tightly. "You're probably wondering why I didn't do that in the first place."

General O'Neill held up his hand. "Hey, I'm still back on the 'time thing.'"

"I'm with the general on that," Mitchell began.

Sam's smile tightened. "The Asgard core has the time dilation field technology built right into it. It was a quick and easy option. I'm actually going to have to recreate some of Merlin's out-of-phase technology from scratch with what we have aboard." She paused. "And it could take a while."

"Just to be sure," Daniel began, "how long is a . . . a while in our time?"

"I'm not exactly sure," she admitted. "But we have enough food and water for three months."

Vala felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. "Three months."

"We can ration supplies," Landry told them, though Vala's mind was not on whether they had enough to actually survive that long, but whether or not they _could_ survive being in such close quarters for that long.

She leaned over to whisper in Daniel's ear. "I gonna go crazy, and I'm taking you with me."

Daniel sighed, then grimaced. Vala felt a little insulted.

"Of course, if it takes a little longer . . ." Sam began.

"Excuse me?" O'Neill demanded at the same time that Mitchell said, "Oh, whoa. Longer than three months?"

Landry stood, up, and everyone quieted. "Bottom line is, none of you are going to have any excuse for being behind on you paperwork," he told them, and hen he walked out of the briefing room.

Before she could stop herself, Vala laughed nervously. She watched as Sam grimaced and bounced on her feet a little.

General O'Neill stood, looking like he was going to say something to Sam but shook his head and stalked away instead.

Vala turned to Daniel. "So, what are we going to do for three months?" she asked, putting just enough suggestive tone in her voice.

Daniel chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "I don't know what you're going to do, but _I_ do have work to do." He glanced at Sam. "You want some help?"

"Sure," Sam answered.

That left only Mitchell, Teal'c, and Vala.

"I'm going for a run," Mitchell announced and left.

Vala smiled at Teal'c. "Looks like it's just you and me, Muscles."

* * *

Running had always helped Cam to clear his thoughts, to forget what was going wrong in his life or—barring that—at least get his mind off of it. But it wasn't helping him this time, and, unfortunately, the reason was pretty clear—even though it had taken them until his second lap around the _Odyssey_ to figure that out. The reason was that he couldn't escape what was going on by running. It was all around him. They were stuck on the ship—which, he realized that he didn't really like the Odyssey all that much, somewhere between laps three and six. He liked traveling through the stargate. He felt too exposed on the ship—even with all of its advanced technology and capabilities. He liked being in control of situations, but on the _Odyssey_, he didn't have any control. And he realized that he was almost never in control of SG-1, but it was different somehow.

He turned down another corridor, signaling the beginning of lap seven. Cam wondered if somehow this whole situation was some cosmic practical joke, but the only beings probably capable of it were the Ancients, and well . . . quite frankly, it just didn't sound like something they would do. He knew it couldn't be the Ori, otherwise the _Odyssey_ would have been destroyed. Granted, it didn't seem _that_ likely that this was a joke, but it was within the realm of possibility—as much as he kind of wished it wasn't. It was easier to believe that than this just being another random coincidence. After all, Stargate Command and SG-1 had finally fulfilled their first mission—to acquire the most advanced technology—only to be trapped by it.

Cam was beginning to believe in karma.

He smiled to himself as he turned to the corridor and headed to the messhall. He figured that he would grab some water before continuing.

He heard Vala before he saw her. "Muscles?" she was calling, "Muscles?" She paused. "Teal'c?"

Cam back-peddled a little. He really didn't want company right now. But it was too late. She'd seen him.

"Cameron," she began, smiling broadly as he slowed to a stop.

"Vala," he acknowledged between deep breaths.

"Well, I would ask where you've been, but I'm not sure I want to know," she told him, eye his sweaty t-shirt.

He frowned. "What?"

"Oh, so you and Colonel Carter . . .?" She left the sentence hanging.

Cam stared at her. "Me and Sam?"

Vala shrugged. "Well, you two are awfully chummy."

He cut her off. "No, there is nothing but friendship between me and Sam."

She smiled, stepping closer to him. "So, you're available."

Cam saw Teal'c walking toward them, and used it to extricate himself from the conversation. "Oh, look it's Teal'c," he said.

"Muscles!" she exclaimed, turning to see.

Cam didn't say another word, turning and heading back the way he'd come. He did, however, catch the look that Teal'c gave him.

Someday, the stoic Jaffa was going to get his revenge. Cam hoped it wasn't for a long time.

* * *

Space, the final frontier.

Somehow, he'd never really expected to be _stuck_ in it.

Jack looked out the _Odyssey's_ main view screen and stared; literally into space he didn't like the thought of being in another time dilation field. He'd practically gone nuts—he _had_ gone nuts—the last time he'd been in a time dilation field. And that time, at least he'd been at the SGC. This was the _Odyssey._ A ship. Limited resources, limited space, and limited company.

Carter would figure something out.

She _had_ to figure something out.

He couldn't take this for very long.

He knew it wouldn't be any different if he had been in command. He didn't blame Hank. The Ori could track the Asgard core. No order anyone could give could change that.

"Do you doubt Colonel Carter's ability to save us, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked softly, walking towards Jack. Jack looked at him. The big guy never seemed to age, but Jack felt old. Tired. Useless.

He shook his head. "No. Carter will figure something out. She always does."

"Indeed," Teal'c observed. There was something about the tone of his voice that made Jack frown. The big guy didn't believe him.

"Look, T, believe me, Carter's going to figure it out. She has to."

"Your statement is incorrect. Colonel Carter has already spared our lives. Without her actions, we would all be dead. She has already done much," Teal'c turned from the view screen. Jack stood next to him and studied the stars again. Yep. This view was going to get real old, real fast. He had already named three of the stars he could see—he was trying to save them, draw it out. Plus, Sleepy, Dopey, and Bob weren't exactly names that would win any prizes.

There was nothing to do but wait.

Jack had never been good at waiting.

"Do you wish to spar, General O'Neill?" Teal'c asked quietly. Hell, Jack was too old. Too old to spar, too old to live the rest of his life out on a damn ship. But he looked at Teal'c and nodded. "Sure thing, big guy. I'll even go easy on you."

The Jaffa let out a giant, booming laugh.

* * *

_I'm sorry, but it just won't be the same._ Sam's own words returned to her as she worked on the Asgard core, and all the memories she had of working with the Asgard deluged her mind. All the times she'd spent working with Thor on defeating the Replicators. All of the times the Asgard had arrived just in time. It still didn't seem real that they were all gone now.

And at her fingertips was their legacy.

Had she doomed it by creating the bubble? It was the one question she'd tried to keep from asking herself, because she was afraid that the answer might be that she had.

She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Despite everything else that had happened, at its simplest, she still had a problem to fix. She just wished that she could concentrate on only that problem, but she should have known better. It hurt her that everyone seemed to be fracturing in one of the biggest crises they'd ever faced. They were a team, but they weren't acting like it. She understood that the prospect of being on this ship for months—possibly longer—was daunting, but she didn't think she'd deserved General O'Neill and Cameron's harsh words.

She wished the _Odyssey_ was a bigger ship.

Sam opened her eyes, staring down at her laptop. The sooner she recreated Merlin's out of phase technology, the better.

She began typing in a new set of algorithms, hoping for some kind of inspiration to hit her.

"That function is not possible." The sound of Thor's voice startled her. She had almost forgotten about the hologram of him standing a few feet away from her.

She turned, in frustration, to look at him. "I wish you were really here," she told the hologram, hearing for the first time, the sadness in her voice. She fought the urge to cry. Now wasn't the time for her to break down, she knew that.

She looked at her computer again, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on it. She didn't understand why. And she really wished that Thor was there to offer his advice.

Wishing he was there didn't change anything, though.

Forcing her mind back to the computer, she typed in another sequence of equations. Out of the corner of her eye, she searched the hologram for any sign of movement, and finding none, she entered another set.

"That function is not possible."

She let out the breath she'd been holding. She'd known that would happen. She opened a new macro, but stopped after a few moments. She knew that she wasn't going to solve this today. Her mind was not in the right frame to concentrate on such complexity. What she really needed was coffee.

* * *

Daniel walked into the room, to the single console, feeling the weight of the universe on his shoulders. This…This was all that was left. The Asgard were gone, and this room was their legacy. A legacy that no one might ever see.

He sighed. Even thinking those words seemed like a betrayal of Sam. She had saved their lives by activating the time dilation field. And she was smart enough and had resources enough to figure it out. Daniel knew she would, no matter how long it took.

She was good, Sam. Good at what she did, at what she could do. And so many times, she did the impossible.

But Sam, for all her brilliance, her talent, couldn't bring back the Asgard.

Keeping their memory alive, passing on their legacy, that was Daniel's job. He would learn everything he could, teach any of the others who were willing to listen, to learn. Sadly, Sam was the one he most wanted to share it with. He knew that she would appreciate it, would value it, more than anyone else. But she was the one who _had_ to do something else. She had to find the solution. And when she wasn't working on it, she wouldn't want to be studying more.

Daniel moved the stone, watching the words cross the screen. The Norse language derived from the Asgard was familiar to him, but now the symbols filled him with sadness.

_"I miss Thor,"_ he remembered himself saying. He'd been complaining about the Asgard they had sent instead of Thor. But any Asgard would be welcome now.

He browsed the directory. Thor or one of his people had organized the directory with plenty of subjects, from science to philosophy, gardening to fabrication. He did not know where to begin.

He touched the controls, scrolling down. He was interested in the history of the Asgard. He knew it to be a long, great history, from their origin as a species to their dealings with the Ancients, the Fuhrlings, and the Nox, the life the Asgard had seeded across the galaxy. Daniel didn't even know where to begin.

He decided that the beginning would be the best place. He had no other ideas, at least not with any sense of order. If he could find something to help Sam get them out of the bubble, that would be best, but there was so much data here, he didn't even know where to begin.

He touched the controls again. He opened the file on the origin of the Asgard. He smiled sadly. He was glad that this would take a very long time.

He wasn't sure what he needed more. A distraction…or hope.

* * *

With great reluctance, Teal'c ended his sparring session with O'Neill and returned to the supply room. He had agreed to meet Vala Mal Duran in the supply room, to assist in the task given her by General Landry, but he had not done so with enthusiasm. Teal'c knew that Vala did not require assistance, and General O'Neill was extremely agitated.

Teal'c entered the storeroom, greeting Vala. She stood among the metal shelves, holding a clipboard. He pulled a bin of fresh produce from a shelf.

"Do you think the Ori warriors could have found a way to get through the time dilation field and over here out to the ship?" Vala asked.

"No." Teal'c hoped to finish this inventory with great expedience.

Vala Mal Duran did not appear to believe him. "'Cause I'm hearing things all the time. Are you hearing things?"

"I am _trying_ not to," Teal'c responded. He continued with his task.

His companion chose to ignore his words. "Maybe they found away to ring over, but they can't figure out how to secretly shut off the time dilation field, so they're trying to drive us crazy and make us shut it down ourselves.

"No."

"That wasn't a question," Vala protested.

"No," Teal'c agreed, putting the last of the plastic bins onto the shelves. He feared for her sanity.

Their time in space would not be easy, for any of them.

For General O'Neill, the inactivity could prove too much for him. O'Neill was content when fishing in a pond without any fish, but he possessed the soul of a warrior. He did not wait patiently, nor did he care for such confined space.

General Landry as well, would suffer. He was in command, yet there were no orders to give. All aboard the _Odyssey_ had no choice but to wait for Colonel Carter had this dark time.

Colonel Carter had a heavy burden to bear. Though her actions had saved their lives, she would be blamed with increasing frequency as the time they spent in the time dilation field continued. Teal'c sensed that General O'Neill already did so, as did Vala Mal Duran, and Teal'c's efforts to change his mind had been unsuccessful. Teal'c feared that he himself would be the only support Colonel Carter possessed in this dark time.

Daniel Jackson, perhaps, would become that additional support Colonel Carter needed. Yet Teal'c worried for him, as well during this time. Daniel was greatly affected by the loss of the Asgard, obsessed with the repository of their knowledge. Daniel had taken upon himself the burden of passing on the legacy of the Asgard.

This time upon the _Odyssey_, however long its duration, would take its toll upon them all.


	5. Looped and Bound

**Tidal Years, Chapter Five****  
****Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: **6,764  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.  
**Pairings: **Eventually, Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala. Maybe more later.  
**Author's Note:** This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

* * *

**Looped and Bound**

Over the past decade Jack O'Neill had come to trust that when Carter said something couldn't be done, that she was telling the truth, and there was no way around it. But in this instance, he was hoping that she was wrong. Even though he knew it was far-fetched, it was no more far-fetched than beings tuck in a time dilation field.

It really didn't seem to matter though, because Carter was in the middle of explaining the very thing that Jack had hoped wouldn't happen. At least, he would have hoped it wouldn't happen, had he known what the hell she was talking about.

"Before I tried to build Merlin's out-of-phase technology, I decided to run a simulation," Carter was saying. She activated something on the screen behind her. It showed the beam from the Ori ship hitting the _Odyssey_.

Jack sighed. "Are you saying that it took two weeks to figure out that this idea of yours won't work?"

Carter looked uneasy. "I'm sorry," she said after a few seconds. "I've been trying to adjust the parameters. Now the problem is, according to Thor," Jack thought he saw a hint of sadness cross her face at Thor's name, "I can't seem to take this ship out of phase before I shut down the field. And once we deactivate the time dilation field, we have point eight six seconds before the blast hits us. And that just isn't enough time to take the ship out of phase."

Jack rubbed his face, feeling a day or so worth of stubble. "Okay, time for plan B." He glanced around the engine room, hoping for someone else to chime in with something helpful.

The look on Carter's face answered him before she even spoke. "Actually, I ran that simulation, too." She touched a few controls and brought up a different simulation, but Jack knew the end result would be the same. "If we beam ourselves into the buffer, ready to transport down to the planet, and set the time dilation field to deactivate on a timer," she paused to press a button, "the matter stream still doesn't have enough time to fully exit the buffer and get clear of the explosion." As if on cue, the simulation showed the ship being destroyed again.

Jack felt his frustration growing. "Fine, plan C," he snapped, then paused, trying to think what else they could do. "The 302's."

Mitchell nodded in agreement. "It's how I got off the _Korelev._"

"I ran that, too," Carter answered. "Based on the way the _Odyssey_ is going to be hit compared to the _Korelev_, it won't work."

"The computer's wrong," was all Jack said. He wanted to say a few other things as well, but was able to keep them to himself.

Carter gritted her teeth, sighing.

"Both of the last two scenarios don't preserve the ship or the Asgard knowledge," Daniel broke in.

A look was exchanged between Carter and Daniel before Cater finally spoke. "I know," her voice resounded with discouragement.

"Okay, it's only been a couple of weeks," Landry began.

Vala interrupted him. "I have a problem with the word only."

Carter ignored the other woman's voice. "The good news is, the Asgard have provided us with some truly amazing technology."

"Just nothing to get us out of this mess," Jack muttered, almost involuntarily.

"I don't know that yet," Carter responded. "However, with only a slight modification to the beaming technology, we have a matter converter that will literally allow us to manufacture food, water, oxygen, pretty much anything we need."

Again, Jack couldn't seem to stop himself from speaking. "Except a way off this ship."

Landry looked at Jack. "I think you've made your point, Jack. I doubt very much that Colonel Carter has even scratched the surface of what's possible."

As everyone started to disassemble, Jack found himself not quite comforted by the other general's words.

* * *

Vala tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She had thought that the new sheets, a luscious plum and a cute robin's egg blue, would help her get some sleep for a change. But she was still awake.

Again.

She would have said that she was tired of this, but that would be a bad pun. The truth was, she was sick of not being able to sleep. She needed to do something about it. With a slow smile, she realized that she knew exactly what she needed to do. She kicked off the covers and got out of bed. She pulled off her pajamas and strode to the closet, looking for something. Something incredibly sexy. And irresistible.

When her eyes caught sight of a silky black number with pink trim, she knew she'd found the perfect combination. There was no way her Daniel could resist her in this outfit.

She slipped the robe over her shoulders and went to her bag. Rifling through it, she cast out her new lace bra, the copy of the Wizard of Oz she brought with her, a zat gun, and several other pieces of clothing until she found what she wanted. Matching handcuffs. _Perfect._

She ducked out of her room and walked purposefully down the semi-dark corridor until she reached Daniel's room. She paused to straighten her hair and reapply her lipstick. There. Irresistible. She pushed the button for Daniel's door.

After a moment, he opened it. She held up her handcuffs suggestively, a smile on her face.

He closed the door.

Vala stared at the bulkhead in shock. Here she was, dressed in an outfit that should have made _any_ man drool with lust, and he'd closed the door on her. He hadn't said a word, just shut the door, as if she was nothing.

She felt tears in her eyes and started running back towards her room. She didn't believe this. Why would Daniel reject her, and so cruelly? He could have at least said "no." He hadn't. He had figuratively and literally slammed the door in her face.

She turned the corner, her eyes blurry with unshed tears, and collided with Mitchell, who must have been running again.

He helped her stand up. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

Vala pulled her robe around her tightly. "No fire," she answered.

He smiled. "Well, there's gotta be a fire with that number on."

She wiped the moisture away from her eyes. "You'd think, wouldn't you," she said softly.

"Hey, you wanna talk about it?" There was genuine concern in Mitchell's voice. It actually surprised her. And she realized that the thing she needed the most was someone to talk to.

Mitchell put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it doesn't really seem like it, but I'm not a bad listener."

Vala smiled, even though a few tears had fallen out of her eyes. "Does that offer include beverages?"

He smiled broadly. "It can."

She looped her arm in his as they began walking toward the dining room.

Cam hadn't really thought anything of his offer to listen to Vala. It had simply felt like the right thing to do. And really, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. After all, having drinks with a beautiful woman beat running the ship any day.

But now, now Vala was hurting, and even though she had been a part of SG-1 for the better part of a year, Cam realized that he didn't really know her. And that was all he really wanted at this moment.

He had never realized what she had been through. First, being transported to the Ori galaxy when she'd stopped the first supergate. Then, being the mother of the Orisi, and having to deal with all of the fallout from that, not to mention watching Adria die. Cam wished he had never made light of what she was going through like he had before.

"Are you going to finish that?" Vala's voice brought him back to the present.

He frowned. "What?" he asked, a little confused.

She pointed to his glass, half full of beer. "Can I have the rest?" she asked again, her words ever so slightly slurring together.

He pushed it toward her. "It's all yours."

She smiled and took a gulp. "Tell me, Cameron, is there something wrong with me?"

The question took his slightly intoxicated brain a few seconds to decrypt her words. "What do you mean by that?" He stood to refill the pitchers of beer littering the table.

"Am I damaged or defective for some reason?"

He set two full pitchers on the table and returned to his chair. "What makes you say that?"

Maybe it's Jacek's doing," she went on. "Maybe it's because he never showed me how to form proper relationships."

"Now I know I haven't had that much to drink," Cam began, "but I honestly don't understand the question here."

"I really loved Tomen," she said, looking at Cam. "I wouldn't have married him if I hadn't—pregnant or not." She paused to take a drink. "I was trying to save him, you know. All the times he tried to teach me about the Path and the Ori, all I wanted to do was be able to show him what the rest of the universe was like, and how the Ori were the bad guys. I loved him, and I wanted him . . ." her voice trailed off as she looked up at Cam. "I just wanted him."

"Hey, there's still a chance," he told her, reaching over to brush some of her hair away from her face. "We can get out of this, and you can go back to him. You can show him the true nature of the Ori."

She shook her head and reached for her glass. "No, I can't."

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"You don't understand," she told him, looking at her half empty glass. "I can't because he's dead," she said softly.

Cam didn't know what to say. He hadn't known Tomen was dead. He was sure that she hadn't mentioned it before or put it in a report. He would have remembered something like that. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

"It was my fault. He died because I got him to question a Prior, and he let me escape," she went on, still not looking at him.

Cam put his left hand over the top of hers, using his right to turn her face to look at him. "Don't think of it that way, Vala. Maybe that means you got through to him. Maybe he finally saw what you'd been telling him all along." He paused. "He wouldn't have sacrificed himself if he didn't love you and believe that you were right, would he?"

She shook her head. "I suppose not. But that doesn't explain Daniel."

"What about the good doctor," he asked, taking a drink.

She opened her robe a little, and he glimpsed lingerie. "He said no." She retied the robe. "No, actually, he didn't say no. He just closed the door without a word."

"Whoa," Cam mumbled. "I wouldn't have."

* * *

Teal'c understood frustration, perhaps better than anyone else on board the _Odyssey_—though he knew better than to voice that. For over a hundred years, he had watched his people be enslaved by the Goa'uld. For more than half of those years, Teal'c had fought to free them from the false gods, a plight that most everyone—including many of his fellow Jaffa—thought was hopeless. It may have taken longer than he had hoped, but he had been successful. The Jaffa were free, but there had been a price.

His son would be able to live in a galaxy where he was free.

The thought was actually painful for Teal'c. Not because his son was free, but because he might very well never see Ry'ac again. He might never live to see what great things the Jaffa would do since their enslavement was over.

For the past few weeks, Teal'c had tried to keep himself busy so that he would not think about his son, his fellow Jaffa, or what their fates would be. But now, as he teetered on the edge of Kel-noreem, Teal'c could think of nothing else.

He also had so many regrets. Teal'c had always thought—always believed—that when his fight against the Goa'uld was accomplished, he would be able to return to Chulak, to his family, and live out the rest of his life with them. But that wasn't possible anymore, even if they got off the _Odyssey_. His wife had died years ago, and Ry'ac was married now, starting a life of his own.

And Teal'c no longer belonged on Chulak.

The only place Teal'c felt he had belonged for some time was at Stargate Command. But now, he was not even given that anymore. He was not able to continue doing good in the galaxy.

Teal'c wished he was able to move on from that thought, but he seemed to be stuck there, just as he was stuck here.

A soft knock on his door interrupted any other thoughts. Teal'c opened his eyes, staring at the series of lighted candles a few feet in front of him.

The knock came again, louder this time. Slowly, Teal'c rose to his feet and opened the door. "Colonel Mitchell."

"Am I interrupting?" Colonel Mitchell asked after a moment.

"I had not yet achieved Kel-noreem," Teal'c responded evenly. "Is there something you require?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you were up for a little sparring," Colonel Mitchell asked.

Teal'c considered the Colonel's request. "Indeed—" he began.

"Good," Colonel Mitchell interrupted, "let's go then."

"—however," Teal'c continued, "I am in need of Kel-noreem."

Colonel Mitchell looked stunned, and a little hurt even. "Oh."

"I believe that General O'Neill would accommodate your request," Teal'c offered.

"Okay. See you later." Colonel Mitchell turned to leave. "Happy Kel-noreeming," he called as he walked away.

Teal'c closed the door to his quarters. Though he would have enjoyed sparring with Colonel Mitchell, he knew the Colonel needed to work out some aggression. Quite frankly, Teal'c was a little tired of taking the beatings—not that he couldn't more than hold his own against anyone. Likewise, O'Neill had similar aggression. The thought behind Teal'c's suggestion being that maybe the two men could work their frustration out on each other instead of Teal'c.

Sitting on the floor once more, Teal'c closed his eyes and tried again to Kel-noreem.

But his only thoughts were of his son.

* * *

Samantha Carter was not one to give up. She had considered giving up a few times in the past—when then Colonel O'Neill had been stranded for a hundred days, when Teal'c had been stuck dematerialized in the gate, When Daniel's fate had been unknown after the replicator version of herself had taken him—but she never had. She'd always been given some reason—some hope—that things could be undone or made right. There had always been someone to encourage her, someone she could bounce ideas off of. Someone who she could talk to, who wouldn't judge her because she hadn't figured it out yet.

Logically, she knew that the current situation was not really her fault, even though she had been the one to activate the time dilation bubble. She had only done it to save them, the _Odyssey_, and the Asgard core. It had been the only option, and she wanted to believe that everyone else understood that as well, but she wasn't sure she was entirely convinced of it. In fact, she wasn't even sure she would be able to blame herself if she was in their place. And the reality of that stung like a slap in the face.

She only wished they all knew how much it actually did hurt that, after ten years of saving the day, she couldn't seem to solve this one. And the fact that almost no one was standing behind her made it that much worse. Daniel had been the most understanding, but in the weeks since they'd been in the time dilation bubble, he'd devoted more and more time to learning everything he could about the Asgard—their history, their alliances—from the core, so she'd only really seen him at meals, or when he was refilling his coffee. Of everyone else, Teal's and General Landry hadn't said much—not in her favor or against her. She expected that from Teal'c. The Jaffa was nothing if not stoic. As for the General, she figured he was just more restrained than General O'Neill about his feelings, but probably felt the about the same.

The point to all this being that Sam felt liked she'd begun to give up a little more every time the holographic Thor had told her something wasn't possible. She hated how seemingly easily she'd begun to give up. She didn't want to give up. She wanted to find something—anything, really—that would give her some kind of hope, some kind of confidence that this problem was fixable, and the she would solve it.

She needed something tangible, something to do in the twilight hours when she'd run every simulation she could come up with and tweaked every equation that she knew. She needed something more to hope for.

Sam sat in the semidarkness of the engine room for a few minutes before the idea struck her. With a few minor adjustments to the Asgard core, an object materialized a few feet behind her.

She turned in her chair to look at it. It was a cello—its mid-tone oak shone from what little light shone in the room, and she could barely resist trying to play it immediately. But she knew that it wouldn't do any good to sit there, bow in hand, and try to read music. She had never learned how.

Silently, she made a promise to herself. She would learn to play the cello, just as she would learn how to reverse the time dilation bubble. And even though she knew it might take years to master both, she would not give up.

With a sparkle of new found hope in her blue eyes, Sam smiled and turned back to her work.

* * *

Daniel retuned to his room, frustrated and tired. He had spent all day working on the Asgard database, and he still couldn't figure it out. He wasn't making any progress with it. No matter what he chose, he still found himself trying to answer the same questions, and he never found an answer.

He walked toward his desk, fiddling with a pen. He was aware that someone was behind him, and he knew who it was. Vala. Only she would have come in uninvited. Maybe Jack, but jack had been avoiding Daniel lately. Daniel wasn't sure why, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it, either.

He turned to his bookshelf and considered taking out a book. He could try to ignore Vala, but he didn't think it would work. He sighed. "I mean, all they wanted to do was live a little longer. We're no different. Sequence DNA. Cure diseases. One fatal mistake, and they doom their entire race."

Daniel paced a little. It hurt that no one seemed to grieve the loss of the Asgard other than himself and Sam. Maybe Mitchell, Landry, and Vala were too new. Maybe because Teal'c and Jack wouldn't show their emotions. Still, it bothered Daniel. "I guess no matter what you do, at the end of the day . . . life is too short."

"I agree," Vala said softly.

He rested his arm on top of his bookshelf, talking off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes. He was spending too much time looking at the screens on the Asgard computer. He turned around and frowned, putting his glasses back on. Yes, Vala _had_ done what he'd thought she'd done. She had taken off her sweater and was now wearing a camisole.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Something we should have done a long time ago," she answered, coming over to him. She grabbed his belt buckle and unbuckled it.

"Don't do that," he warned.

She laughed. "Why not?"

She started unbuttoning his pants. He took her hands and held them for a moment. He knew if he let them go, she would try again. He pushed her firmly away, turning so that he could control his anger.

"We've been here three weeks, Daniel! Three _weeks_!" Vala protested. "You . . . You _do_ like girls, don't you?"

He rebuckled his belt. "Yes!"

In fact, he liked a _certain_ "girl" more than he should. Vala was watching him carefully. "Oh. Well, I don't see many other options around here, do you?"

She motioned to indicate the ship. He crossed his arms. She was wrong. There _was_ someone else on this ship. Vala froze. "Unless . . . you really . . . don't find me attractive."

"That's not the issue," Daniel told her. "There was a time when I thought I would _never_ get over my wife. I mean, the idea of being hurt that way again. . . But I've finally gotten to that place. I've finally, for the first time in a long time, gotten to the place where I actually feel I could get close to someone again."

He had shocked Vala with his words. Not too long ago, he'd shocked himself with them. He had been surprised to realize he was over Sha're. He was stunned when he realized he'd already given his heart away again. He looked at Vala again, speaking softly, gently, as he went on. "But that someone _isn't_ you."

Vala blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand. "You are a very attractive woman with a determination to match. It's admirable. And you've shown compassion and care and defiance . . . These past months have been enlightening. But it wouldn't work, Vala. We don't' suit each other. You bring out the worst in me, and I hate that."

Vala looked at him, as though truly seeing him for the first time. "But she . . . She brings out the best in you, doesn't she?"

He nodded. "Yes, she does."

* * *

Cam couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since their conversation in the dining room, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Even when he finally fell asleep, she was in his dreams. Not in the typical male fantasy dream, but in a creepy version of _The Sound of Music_. She was the nurse. He was a goat. Cam didn't know what that meant, but it couldn't be good.

He had thought maybe running would help him. If not sleep, then maybe help clear his head. It had always worked for him before, even with his previous relationship, before that had gone bad. He should have known it wouldn't work out, but she had been the one who'd gotten away. He'd had to give it a try after reconnecting at his high school reunion. The thing was that Vala had even been there for the reunion, and Cam hadn't given her a second look, had barely noticed her except when she was annoying him. Now, Vala was all he could think about.

And running was not particularly helpful, either. Just like sparring with General O'Neill hadn't helped. It wasn't even making him tired. He was afraid that only one thing would help him, and that was being with her. But he also knew that it would only help for a little while, and as soon as she was gone, he wouldn't be able to keep his mind off of her again. Well, that, and he knew that she was still somehow hung up on Daniel, and Cam knew Daniel well enough to know that Vala wasn't right for anthropologist.

Taking a deep breath, he slowed to a walk. His tried and true method to clear his mind was failing him, and he didn't' really have a back-up plan. Not entirely different from the situation they were currently in, he mused as he turned around a corner.

Too late, he saw Vala coming out of Daniel's room. Even though he had no right or reason to, Cam felt jealousy climb like bile into his throat. It was irrational—_he_ was being completely irrational. He started to turn and start jogging in the opposite direction when he saw the tears glistening on her cheeks.

He smiled at her. "Hey," was the only thing he could think of to say.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Hi," she answered softly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered, straightening her sweater. "Absolutely nothing, which apparently I should have known all along."

Frowning, Cam asked, "Want to talk about it?"

She forced a smile. "I really don't think—" she began.

Before he could stop himself, Cam pulled her into a kiss. He didn't know why he did it. Well, of course he _knew_, but he didn't quite understand. But the small voice in his mind was quickly silenced as Vala kissed him back.

His face lingered near hers. "I'm sorry," he began, his voice low.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said softly. "But I was just thinking that my schedule just opened up."

He smiled. "Drinks are on me," he said as she looped her arm in his. He couldn't help but think that maybe running had been just what he'd needed.

* * *

There were some things that Jack had come to expect over the past few weeks. He expected there to be no solution to their current predicament, expected there to be very little to actually do. One thing he truly hadn't expected was what was in front of him. Hank Landry, General, leader of Stargate Command, was wearing a sweater and tending a room full of plants.

Jack stepped inside the room quietly. "A little chilly, Hank?" he asked.

Landry chuckled, continuing to trim one of the plants. "They don't like the temperature too warm," he answered.

Jack fought a smile. "Too warm? That warrants a sweater?"

"It's a cardigan, and yes," Landry said. "My plants are rather particular about the temperature."

Jack pursed his lips. "Oh, it's a _cardigan_, is it?" He paused. "As for the plants, I think we both know that particular subject _should_ be ridiculed."

Landry smiled briefly. "Say what you will, Jack, but these plants are keeping me from going stir crazy—which, I might add, is more than you can say." He returned to trimming.

"Hank, I think it's time we need to take our chances with the F-302s."

"What I need is a sunlamp," Landry answered. "This matter-converted oxygen just isn't the same." He moved to another plant, carefully avoiding Jack's statement.

Jack rubbed his hands over his face. "Oh, _why_ is the grand irony of this lost on everyone but me?"

This time, Landry looked at Jack. "It's not."

Jack felt compelled to continue. "Hank, we know it's the damn Asgard upgrades that let the Ori track us." He walked closer to the window that showed the Ori ship hanging so dangerously close. "Even if we manage to save the ship, we won't be able to sue the technology because the Ori will just come down on us like the overdone bad guys they are."

Jack heard Landry rustling something. "For now."

Jack let out a lungful of air. "Come on, Hank. It's a bad joke! Don't you see?" He turned and stepped toward the other general. "We have stranded ourselves here trying to save something we'll _never be able to use_."

Landry stopped tending his plants and turned to look at Jack. "Jack, I'm not having this conversation with you again. You agreed that since these were my people, this is my command. That makes this my decision." With that, the other general left the room.

Jack stood there for a few seconds, then slammed his fist into the wall. "Son of a bitch," he muttered, but felt absolutely no better.

The worst part of it was that he knew Hank was right.

* * *

Samantha Carter was brilliant. She knew that, but never flaunted it. She'd saved the Stargate program, Stargate Command, SG-1—and probably most of the other SG teams as well—and she never really needed credit for it. She'd saved the day more times than she could remember, let alone count. She could learn any new technology quickly and use it.

But the one thing she really wanted—to play the cello—she just couldn't do. Even when she hadn't been able to solve a problem, she hadn't really failed. But, at this, she had failed.

It had been horrible when she'd tried to play it. Of course, in the back of her mind, she knew that playing an instrument might take some time, but she'd always hoped that maybe she would be one of those special few who could magically play beautifully without much time at all. She knew it was stupid to think that, especially now.

But she really needed something to hope in right now. Something so she wouldn't feel so alone.

As if someone was reading her mind, a hand touched her shoulder. Sam felt herself jump a little in surprise. She turned to find Vala.

"Something I can help you with, Vala?" Sam asked, her voice small sounding in the _Odyssey's_ engine room. It had been a while since the two of them had spoken privately, and, if Sam's memory served, the last time had not ended well for either of them.

Vala hesitated, fidgeting with the jewel encrusted _V_ pin on her shirt. "There's something that needs to be said," she began slowly.

Sam struggled to keep from herself reacting. The last thing she needed was more criticism, but if that was what she was going to get, she prepared herself for it.

Vala must have seen what Sam was thinking. "I'm not here to criticize you, or nag you for not solving our little problem," she said quickly.

"Oh," Sam said, surprised. "Thank you."

"Well, even though I'm less than thrilled about this, I don't blame you," Vala continued. "I know you're doing the best you can—which is better than pretty much the rest of the galaxy . . ." She paused. "No, the reason, I'm here . . . It's just that . . . well, I . . . I said some things . . . back at Stargate Command . . . I said them out of anger, and grief. I . . ." Her voice trailed off for a moment before she continued. "I didn't mean what I said, Samantha. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You were just there, and I lashed out at you because you were there. I'm very sorry."

After a minute of silence, Sam nodded. "What you said did hurt, Vala, but if it wasn't true in some respect, it would have hurt as much."

Vala started to speak. "I—"

Sam stopped her. "But that's _my_ problem. You're apology means a lot to me. Thank you." She licked her lips. "I hope we can move past this."

A smile spread across Vala's face. Before Sam could move, Vala hugged her tightly. "This means a lot to me. Thank you," she said.

Sam smiled back. "You're welcome, but if you wouldn't mind . . . I, uh, should get back to work."

"Oh, of course," Vala said, letting go of Sam. "Now, I was wondering if I could help you in any way?"

"Sure," Sam said slowly. "I guess I could use the help." She didn't want to dampen Vala's good intentions, but she wasn't sure Vala could actually help. Of course, she mused, it could help to have another person to bounce ideas off of.

Vala paced in front of Sam. "Now, the problem, as I see it, is that there isn't enough time to shut off the dilation field and start a new process."

Sam nodded. "I know," she said glumly.

"Just thinking out loud here."

"I know," Sam said with a small smile. She'd done the exact same thing so many times before.

Vala stopped pacing. "What _is_ that thing?" she asked, pointing at the cello.

"Ah, it's a cello," Sam answered, then shrugged. "I've always wanted to learn how to play."

Vala smiled. 'Huh," she said softly, then began pacing again. "I've been thinking. Is it possible to use the time dilation technology to solve our problem?"

The notion intrigued Sam. "How?" she asked.

"Well, obviously, it would—" Vala began, leaning back against the Asgard console. It beeped, and she jumped.

"Uh," Sam began, pointing to the console.

"Sorry," Vala said. "Obviously, it'd be great if we could go back in time and not get into this situation in the first place."

Sam chuckled. "Well, slowing down time within a localized field is not even close to the same thing as reversing time altogether. But it's a good thought, though."

Vala frowned. "Huh, oh well. How about we get something to drink?"

"Coffee?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Vala shrugged.

"Sounds good," Sam agreed, suddenly feeling much better.

Suddenly feeling a lot less alone.

* * *

It had become an unspoken trend over the past few weeks. After spending all day—and sometimes all night—working on their various projects or trying to keep busy, they all gathered in the ship's dining room. Unfortunately for Cam, he couldn't keep himself busy enough to stop thinking about how they were stuck here.

_"I'm sorry, Mitchell," General O'Neill began, "I went to Landry with your plan. He wasn't in the buying mood."_

_Cam watched the General intently as they walked in a slow circle in the gym. He readjusted his grip on the Sodan stick. "I figured about as much," he sighed, the, seeing an opening, he struck out at O'Neill._

_General O'Neill barely blocked Cam. "If it makes you feel any better, I think the plan is worth a try." He struck at Cam, and they began sparring again._

_Though Cam didn't say it aloud, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that they were never going to get off this ship._

Shaking his head to clear away the memory from earlier, Cam looked down at the table in front of him, and the tray of food he knew he had ordered but now didn't feel particularly hungry enough to eat.

"You look tired," Vala commented, setting her tray beside his on the table, then sitting next to him.

"I don't know how," Cam shot back. "There's nothing else for me to do on this boat."

Vala smiled. "Well, I've been trying to help Sam with our problem." She leaned closer to Cam. "Because I don't know how much more of this I can take." She picked up her fork. "You could try doing something like that."

"Not so sure that I can help with that," he answered. "Hell, I hardly understand it most of the time."

"Well, sometimes the best ideas are the simplest," she responded, smiling.

Cam found himself smiling back, but in a goofy way, but he couldn't stop himself.

Daniel and Sam come into the dining room together.

"Indeed, occasionally, they are also the most bizarre," Teal'c put in as Sam and Daniel sat with their food, completing the group.

Cam grabbed the salt shaker and wrapped his napkin around it like a cape, making it "fly" around his plate. "So, what we need is, we need Superman to fly around the ship really, really fast."

That prompted smiles from around the table.

"Oh, if you only knew how ridiculous that sounds," Sam said.

General O'Neill, who had been silent thus far, spoke. "No, it only sounds ridiculous 'til you hear yourself say, 'I'm trapped on a spaceship stuck in a time dilation field.'" Without waiting for a response, he took his tray and left the dining room.

Daniel nudged Sam. "Don't worry; he's just in a foul mood."

Cam knew that Daniel was trying to lighten the mood, but the damage had already been done.

* * *

_"But she does, doesn't she?"_ Vala's words repeated inside Daniel's head, as if echoing inside his darkened room.

Echoing just as loudly, was his reply. _"Yes, she does."_

He had never admitted that to anyone—sometimes, he wondered if he'd ever really admitted that to himself. He didn't even know why he'd told Vala. Actually, he corrected himself immediately, he did know why he'd told her. She'd known already. Somehow. He didn't know exactly how. He'd always been careful, so that what he felt for Sam was something only he knew. He planned to tell her, but the timing was never right.

And ten years had passed since their first meeting. In so many ways, it didn't feel like so long ago, but in others . . . In other ways, Daniel felt like he had known Sam all of his life.

With a sigh, Daniel sat up in his bed, throwing the covers back. He didn't really feel like sleeping anyway. He knew he probably wouldn't get any more progress on the Asgard database, but he didn't really feel like being alone.

As he stood to walk toward the door, his door beeped. Daniel opened it, half expecting to find Vala standing there.

But it was Sam. She was wearing light blue pajamas and matching robe, looking like she hadn't slept in a while.

She smiled, but he could see it was half-hearted. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked softly.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I couldn't sleep. Do you want to come in?" He stepped back and motioned inside his room.

"I'd like that," she said after a moment, then followed him inside. "I just feel like I haven't seen you in a while." She sat at his desk.

"We see each other every day, Sam," he said with a smile. "But I know what you mean." He sat on the end of his bed. "You're busy, and I'm busy. . ."

"And neither one of us are getting anything done," she finished for him with a half smile.

"That's not entirely untrue," he paused. "Okay, you're right."

She chuckled. "I've missed this." She stood, pacing around the room. "I just feel so isolated here, which is ridiculous since we're stuck on a ship together." She stopped to look at Daniel. "And pretty much everyone blames me—"

Daniel stood. "That's not true, Sam. I don't blame you, and . . . no one else should."

Sam looked down. "It's just that I'm not so sure I can solve this, Daniel," she said softly.

He moved closer to her, putting his hands on her arms. "Of course you can, Sam. I have seen you solve more problems than most people dream of," he told her. "I know you can solve this. It just might take a while."

"It's already been almost a month, Daniel," she began. "General O'Neill isn't speaking to me, Cam's been running almost non-stop, Teal'c . . . I haven't seen Teal'c except at meals. . ." her voice trailed off. "It feels like we're not really a team anymore, you know?"

He nodded. "I know what you mean, but maybe this gives us a unique opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?" she asked.

"To remember why we started going through the gate in the first place," he said. The smile on Sam's face made the time they'd spent on the _Odyssey_ more worth it. "Besides," he added, "I know you'll figure this out."

Her smile widened. "Thank you, Daniel. I've missed this."

He smiled back. "Me, too. What do you say we go find some coffee?"

She nodded. "I say yes."

He opened the door to his quarters and motioned for her to go first. "Besides, who needs to sleep?"

She reached over and took his hand as they walked. "Thank you," she said again. "You are a great friend."

He smiled, squeezing her hand. "So are you," he told her. It wasn't what he really wanted to say.

But it was all he could say. He wasn't ready to tell her how he felt. More than that, he didn't want his feelings not to be reciprocated.

She leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. Nothing had ever felt more right.


	6. Can't Hurry Love

**Tidal Years, Chapter Six****  
****Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: 6,796**  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.  
**Pairings: **Eventually, Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala. Maybe more later.  
**Author's Note:** This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

* * *

**Can't Hurry Love**

He missed the banter. The realization hit Jack as he sat pushing his scrambled eggs around his plate. The _Odyssey_ messhall was eerily quiet, all seven of them eating or pretending to eat in absolute silence. None of them really looking around or trying to start a conversation, either. It dawned on him that some time along the way, they had begun running out of new topics to taut. It wasn't like they could talk about the weather, or sports, or the last crazy mission they were on, or what was going on in their lives because there was basically _nothing_ happening. And the worst part was that Jack hadn't really noticed how their conversation had dwindled until just then.

Pushing his plate away from him, Jack cleared his throat. "So," he began slowly, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. "Anybody else know what day it is?" He looked around at the faces of the people he knew better than anyone else in . . . well, the universe. He recalled how their appearances had changed since he'd first met them—some more than others—but as he looked at them, he was struck by what had changed between them. They weren't SG-1—in any of the incarnations. They weren't a team anymore. They were all just stuck there.

Vala, still chewing on a piece of toast, was the only one to chime in. "It's Tuesday," she answered, reaching for her half-empty glass of orange juice.

"I don't think that's what he means," Mitchell began, glancing briefly at Jack.

Vala frowned. "I'm sure the calendar said that today is Tuesday," she protested.

"Indeed, it is Tuesday," Teal'c began.

Vala smiled. "Told you."

"However, I must concur with Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c continued.

The frown returned to Vala's face. "I don't understand."

Daniel cleared his throat. "I think what Teal'c is trying to say is that while it is Tuesday, it is also another day."

Silence once again filled the prolonged pause. Jack found himself unable to look directly at any of them. In some way he felt guilty, that by bringing it up, he had somehow broken the unspoken rule between them.

"It's the anniversary," Carter broke in. Her voice sounded small against the silence. "We've been on the ship, stuck in a time dilation bubble, for a year. One year today."

Jack was looking at her, but she wouldn't look at him. "Yes," he said slowly, "it is." He didn't break his stare.

No one else seemed inclined to add anything to what had passed for conversation, and suddenly, Jack didn't really feel like being there anymore. He picked up his tray, his breakfast only half-eaten, and stuck it into the reclamation slot. If he felt like it, he could always eat later, but he didn't really think he'd feel like it. Not today.

He paused as the messhall doors opened, looking back at the six people sitting around the lonely table, and he was suddenly filled with melancholy, a sweeping sadness. There were the people best equipped to save the galaxy—never mind that they had saved it before—and they were stuck here, watching the days, and now years, go by without the ability to do anything about it.

He turned, walking out the door as the sadness was slowly replaced with anger. They shouldn't be here. They should be out there, boldly going and all that. He didn't want to say that it wasn't fair, but the truth was, that it _wasn't_ fair. And Jack couldn't get around that plain, simple fact. They had saved the universe, and the universe was playing practical jokes on them, ones that Carter couldn't seem to figure out.

"Sir." Carter's voice echoed after him. "Sir, wait."

Jack considered not stopping, knew that it would be wiser if he didn't, but found himself stopped nonetheless. He turned as she caught up with him, but said nothing.

"Sir," she began, "I . . . I just . . . Well, I wanted to tell you . . . my progress," she finally managed.

"Progress?" he asked, his tone flat, unemotional. He held out very little hope that she'd actually made any progress.

She looked at her feet. "Well, sir, I've managed to determine a couple of things that should help me to reverse the dilation field," she started.

He sighed, shaking his head. "So you're not really any closer to _actually_ getting us out of her, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, not really," she admitted.

"Then why even tell me? Why even _pretend_ you're making progress when you're not?" The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about stopping them. "Just tell me one thing. Did you know you couldn't reverse the dilation field when you activated it?"

She looked at her hands, which were fidgeting. "I thought that it would be a simple derivation of the original algorithms to reverse it," she admitted after a few seconds. She looked up. "I had no idea that it would be so much more complicated than that, sir. You have to believe me."

"You had no idea? No, I'll tell you what you had no idea of: the fact that you thought you were so much smarter than us that we wouldn't notice you hadn't solved the problem, or we would just excuse that you hadn't solved it because you always solve it." Jack felt his anger boiling. "And why should I believe you? You got us stuck here. You did. You chose this for all of us without considering what we wanted." He paused for a second. "You think we wanted this? You think _any_ of those people sting in the messhall wanted this? Wanted to be stuck on a ship with no way off for the rest of our lives?" he asked, pointing back toward the messhall.

She blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, sir. I was trying to preserve—"

"What? The Asgard knowledge? Well, you've certainly done that, but that's about the only thing that _is_ preserved here. Everyone sitting back there is going stir crazy, is itching to get off this ship, and you told us—_promised_ us—that you could do it. And rather than admit that you were lying to us then, you continue to string us along, hoping to find a solution." He stepped toward her slightly. "Tell me, Carter, what happens when you never find it? What happens when we start to die on this ship, in this field? What becomes of your precious Asgard knowledge when we're all gone, and no one can use it for anything? You think that's what Thor wanted?

"You've wasted our lives, Carter. You've changed the hope we all had of destroying the Ori into the realization that we're never getting off this ship alive." He paused for a moment. "I hope you can live with that, because I know I couldn't."

Without giving her the chance to respond, he started walking again, leaving her with tears in her eyes and on her face. Even though he'd wanted to say those words to her for months, he felt no better having said them. But the worst part . . . the worst part was that he didn't even know if he meant the words.

Reaching his quarters, he stood in the center of the small space. When they had set out to visit the Asgard, Jack hadn't given it a second thought that it was a small room. After all, it wasn't like he needed a lot of space for a short trip. But now, as he turned around in the room, he didn't know if he could live out the rest of his life here. Even the thought of seeing this room day after day after day made his anger turn into untamed rage. He felt the rage seep in his veins, pulse throughout him, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Moreover, he didn't _want_ to stop it. He wanted to let all of his anger out because he was sick of keeping it inside. It wasn't how he dealt with things, never kept things bottled up as much as he had in the past year.

He picked up one of the shoes he'd left lying in the middle of the floor, throwing it against the wall in frustration. It hit the bookshelf, disturbing all of the meaningless crap he'd stowed there, but instead of helping, it only made his anger worse. The desk chair was easily thrown into the wall next, giving him at least a satisfactory _crack_ as it hit. But that didn't stop him.

He cleared all of the papers and clutter on his desktop with one sweep of his hand, the small stargate replica that had seemed like a good idea at the time shattering as it landed on the floor. He didn't even regret it.

He shoved the desk into disarray, its drawers spilling out their contents all over the floor. Jack paid them no mind. Instead, he ripped the bookcase apart by hand, despite the pain that shot through his hands. It was nothing compared to his frenzy. It was as if he was a madman. He no longer felt in control, muttering curses then shouting them, throwing everything he owned around a room that felt more like a prison. Stripping the linens off the mattress, he flung it out amidst the chaos.

His heart pounding inside his chest, he paused for a moment to catch his breath, eyes closed, fists near his temples. A feral growl was lodged in his throat. Only his clenched jaw prevented it from coming out.

Opening his eyes after what seemed like a few minutes, Jack found himself staring out the window. Staring at the stars, frozen in time. Just like they might as well be, unable to participate in a galaxy that they had saved countless times. Unable to grow old in the manner of his choosing. It was a thought he couldn't stand.

And Jack felt no comfort from his fury, nor from the destruction he'd rained down on his room. He felt no comfort at all.

* * *

She had tried to forget what had happened at breakfast. She had tried to bury herself in her work. She had tried to find a new, fresh perspective. She had tried very hard. Perhaps too hard.

With a sigh, Sam rubbed her eyes. It seemed that no matter how long she stared at the computer screen, no matter how many times she ran over the equations and algorithms, she couldn't get them to work. She couldn't get her mind off of what had had happened at breakfast. It just kept replaying over and over. No matter how much she want it to stop, no matter how much she didn't want to hear General O'Neill's words again, she didn't know how to make it stop.

In over ten years—eleven now—of knowing him, in eight years of working with him on a daily basis, he had never acted like that. At least not to that extent. Sure, there had been that one time he'd been infiltrating the NID black ops, but that had been an act. What he'd said and done earlier wasn't one.

Sam closed her eyes, to keep the moisture from forming into tears. Since the first time she'd met him, she'd felt a connection, a spark. For years she'd told herself it was their military ranks that were getting in the way of them pursuing a relationship. Every time she had tried dating; every time she had tried to move on, she had felt like she was somehow betraying Jack. Even though they'd never really said it—never really admitted it—those feelings had always been there. Sure, there had been that time he'd said he cared about her, cared about her more than he should, but that wasn't an admission of love or anything of the sort. At one time she had thought so.

But she didn't know what to think anymore. Some small part of her had still thought that there was a chance, that maybe the time they were spending on the _Odyssey_ would help. Maybe they could get past military regulations because he wasn't her CO. Maybe she could find out if they were meant to be together.

There were a lot of maybes. There was a lot of uncertainty, and more of it after this morning. She didn't know what to do, what to think, and the worst part was that she didn't know what to feel—or what she should feel.

Pursing her lips, she ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she had still thought there was a chance for them—a chance for her and Jack. And now . . . now she was wishing she had listened to her father—or at least her farther that her mind had conjured a couple of years ago when she'd been trapped aboard the _Prometheus_ alone. Her father had told her she needed to let go of the things that kept her from being happy. At the time, she'd thought her happiness lay with Jack. She had never been so wrong.

A hand touched her shoulder, startling her. Opening her eyes, Sam turned the chair to see who it was, hoping that it wasn't Jack.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Daniel began softly, pulling a chair over to sit next to her.

"No," she answered quickly, tapping a few buttons on her laptop. "Just trying to get a new perspective."

Daniel rested his elbows on top of the console. 'How's that working out?"

Sam sighed. "It's not."

"Want to talk about it?"

She turned to look at him, frowning. The look on his face told her that he knew what she'd been thinking about. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Daniel reached over and touched her arm. "It's not your fault, Sam," he began quietly, "and Jack had no right to insinuate that it was. You _saved_ us, and I have the utmost faith in you."

Sam felt moisture hit her cheeks. "I just thought," she began slowly. "I thought that there was something there . . . between him and I." She shook her head. "How could I have been so stupid, so naïve, Daniel?"

"You're not, Sam," Daniel told her. "You are a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful person, and Jack . . . what Jack does or doesn't see is his problem. It shouldn't be yours." He squeezed her hand.

"It wouldn't have worked," she said after a few moments. Then, she looked at Daniel. "Thank you." She reached over, hugging him. "Thank you for always being here for me."

He hugged her back. "That's what friends are for," he answered. "That and coffee."

Sam smiled. "I'd love some."

* * *

They had all changed, and though Teal'c had seen it happen over the past year, he had never felt it more prominently. Sharing such close quarters with very little to do, very little happening was bound to make things change, but as Teal'c replaced the set of hand weights in their places, he wished he could convince the six others aboard the _Odyssey_ see that all changes were not for the better. They had been a team—no, he corrected himself instantly—they had been a family. They had lived, died, been separated, reunited, had faced enemies, tragedies, hopeless situations, gone from naïve to knowledgeable, saved worlds, races, galaxies. And now they seemed to have lost that sense of family. They were more divided than they had ever been before.

"You know, I never understood something," Landry's voice disturbed the silence in the gym.

Teal'c looked up, surprised that he had not heard the general enter. Saying nothing, he stood to face the other man.

"I never understood why you spend your time here," Landry continued.

Teal'c cocked his head to one side. "I believe there is very little else to do aboard the _Odyssey_," he answered after a moment of thought.

A smile broke over Landry's face. "I was joking, Teal'c. I came to invite you to a game of poker. Thought it might keep our minds off this anniversary."

Teal'c nodded, reaching for a towel. "It sounds like a worthwhile endeavor."

"Yeah, I figured if Jack's little display earlier was any indication, then we needed to have something to do."

"I shall bring the alcoholic beverages," Teal'c offered, walking beside Landry as they left the gym.

"Good. Good," Landry said softly. "See you in the mess, in. . . ten minutes?"

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement. They parted ways and Teal'c headed to his quarters. It took him very little time to shower, change, and acquire the beverages, but he was surprised to find O'Neill waiting outside his door.

"Teal'c," O'Neill greeted him. "Thought I'd help you with the beer."

"Naturally," was all Teal'c said, allowing the other man to grab several of the packages.

"So, poker, huh?" Jack commented more than asked as they walked toward the messhall.

"Indeed."

"I didn't realize Hank was much of a poker player," Jack went on.

"I believe you would be surprised, O'Neill," Teal'c retorted.

"Really? That good, eh? Well, I guess you'll have some competition then, won't you?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, glancing sideways at his friend. "Do you believe that you will defeat me this time, O'Neill?" There was a hint of humor in his voice.

Jack smiled. "There is always a first time," he said as they entered the messhall.

Teal'c watched Jack begin to set down the cases, and organize them. "Indeed," he said softly.

"Hey, Teal'c," Daniel greeted him.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c returned.

"Teal'c, beer," Colonel Mitchell greeted, taking two bottles out of the case.

"Gentlemen," Landry began, "the game is Texas hold 'em."

With a hint of a smile on his face, Teal'c joined the game. "Indeed."

* * *

It was perhaps the greatest invention in the known universe, Vala decided as she scrutinized the glass in her hand carefully. She had indulged in the beverages of man, many planets before she had ventured to Earth, but none of them even came close to the amazing limey-ness of the liquid inside the glass named for it. Even the name was enticing, how it rolled off her tongue. _Margarita_.

She licked some of the salt off the rim as she looked across the bridge at Sam. "You know," Vala began, "I never realized how entirely comfortable this chair is." She stretched lazily in the captain's chair—being careful not to spill any of her margarita. "It's much more comfortable than that other ship . . . what was its name?"

"The _Prometheus_," Sam supplied, sipping much more conservatively from her own margarita.

"Yes, that's it. The _Prometheus._" Vala licked her lips to get all of the salt. "It wasn't nearly as pretty, either."

Sam grimaced a little. "Are we really here to discuss how much prettier the _Odyssey_ is than the _Prometheus_?"

"We could also discuss the oddities in their names," Vala shrugged, grinning. "I mean, why not? The boys have all deserted us in favor of a poker game. What else should we do?" Vala knew that this day of all days was difficult for Sam, because it was a reminder that in a year she hadn't been able to reverse the time dilation bubble. And, quite frankly, Sam spent most—if not all—of her time working on that, and Vala knew that Sam needed a break. And margaritas were just a bonus.

"You mean, besides drink margaritas?" Sam's response was a little forced, like she was trying too hard. "I can think of a few hundred," she added quietly as she turned to look out the bridge window. Vala knew that Sam was staring at the light of the Ori weapon, thinking how she would never figure it out, feeling guilty for getting al of them stuck here.

Vala unwound herself from the captain's chair and quietly moved to Sam's side. "It's not your fault," she said softly.

Sam's head dropped toward her chest, as if it was a weight too heavy to carry. "You say that now, but General O'Neill. . . this morning, he spoke the truth everyone else is too nice to say. The fact remains that _I_ got us stuck here. It's my fault."

With her free hand, Vala touched Sam's arm. "No one believes that, not even Jack. He's just angry because he can't go fishing. It's not you, it's him. You are not to blame for this thing. If it hadn't been for you, we would all be dead. We wouldn't have the possibilities that we do now, and we have you to thank for that."

Sam looked at Vala, confusion on her face. "What possibilities?"

"Plans really," Vala answered, then sipped from her margarita. "Schemes. We should call them schemes."

"Schemes?" Sam drew out the word.

Vala smiled. "Well, the way I see it, the men have had a full year to make their respective moves. So now it's up to us."

Sam choked on her margarita. "Excuse me?"

Vala motioned in the air with her free hand. "Don't tell me you don't know. . ."" She let the question hang as she walked back toward her comfortable chair.

Sam smiled. "About you and Cam? Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone knows."

"Really? Hmm . . . . you'd think he'd have taken a little more initiative by now."

"It could be that he thinks you still have feelings for Daniel," Sam said as she turned from the windows.

Vala considered her drink. "No, Daniel and I worked that out some time ago." She paused. "What about you?"

Sam frowned. "What about me . . .? I'm not sure I understand."

It dawned on Vala. "You don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to ruin your friendship with him, so you've never acted on your feelings," Vala went on.

"With who?"

"Daniel," Vala answered, exasperated.

At the mention of Daniel's name, Sam's face softened ever so slightly—enough for Vala to notice. "What are you talking about, Vala?" she asked pointedly.

Vala smiled. "There's nothing standing in your way, Samantha. Nothing but your fears."

A voice from the doorway startled Vala. "Indeed, not even your fears," Teal'c said with a smile.

Sam looked from Vala to Teal'c and back again. "So, what are you saying here, but not really saying?"

Teal'c bowed and walked away. Vala smiled. "Schemes."

* * *

Despite the fact that he'd had at least a couple of beers at the poker game, Daniel hadn't felt tired afterward. He'd tried to sleep—spent an hour or so tossing and turning—but he couldn't. He supposed that was why he'd ended up her in the hologram room.

He stared at the floating images, writings, and diagrams. Even after a year, it was still difficult to believe that this was all that was left of the Asgard. It still didn't seem right, no matter how real it was. But in the same sense, it didn't feel real. It hadn't really sunk in because they hadn't faced anything since then that they really needed the Asgard. True, it would have been nice if Thor had been there to help Sam, but Daniel knew Sam would figure it out without help.

"Are you working?" Jack's voice interrupted Daniel's thoughts.

Daniel turned from where he was standing, facing the computer console. "I couldn't sleep," he answered. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was gonna see if Teal'c wanted to watch _Mystery Men_ again, but I don't know where he disappeared to," Jack answered.

"What about Cam or General Landry?" Daniel stared at a couple of sets of writing.

"Hank said something about his plants. As for Mitchell, I think he went to find Vala," Jack replied easily. 'So I figured we could . . . you know . . . hang out—I brought some beer—maybe watch a movie . . ."

"I'm not watching _Mystery Men_ . . . again. The first time was bad enough. I still can't believe you made me watch it." Daniel touched a control on the console and the holographic writing changed. "It isn't an intellectual journey of male bonding in a society where they're outcasts."

Jack shrugged. "It's a classic."

Daniel sighed, knowing it wasn't an argument he would win, and there was no point in debating it. "So, what are you really doing here, Jack?" he asked instead.

"You know," Jack began, moving his hand though the holograms, "just seeing if you were busy . . . and stuff."

"Well, I'm trying to work on this," Daniel indicated with both his hands.

"It's not like you couldn't do it later," Jack said flatly.

"I suppose," Daniel drew out the words, not sure where Jack was going with the conversation. "But it is important."

Jack shrugged. "You really think learning all of the secrets of the universe that are in that thing is going to make a damn bit of difference when we all die on this ship? Stuck in a time dilation bubble that Carter can't figure out how to fix?" Jack's voice was hard edged, angry.

"Well," Daniel began slowly, "it's not Sam's fault, and I think you owe her an apology, Jack."

"Not her fault? Daniel, really? That's what you think?" Jack scoffed. "She's the genius who got us stuck here, and a year later, she still can't fix it. Tell me, who _is_ at fault?"

"The Ori," Daniel answered without hesitation. "They followed us, they attacked us. They are to blame."

Jack took a deep breath. "Why are you defending her?"

Daniel couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, or, he suspected, off his face. "What? Maybe you should ask yourself why you're so quick to blame her." He crossed his arms in front of him. "You know, she . . . Do you even know how much she cared about you—how much she _still_ cares for you? Do you know how many times she saved you, me, all of us?" He paused. "You don't even know what you've had right in front of you," he finished more quietly.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Daniel didn't know what else to say—he'd already said more than he'd intended. But he couldn't' just let Jack keep blaming Sam. It was dividing everyone. They weren't really a team anymore. They had been slowly growing apart over the past year.

"I see," Jack said slowly.

Daniel looked at him. "I see?" he repeated.

"I should have seen it years ago," Jack continued, studying the backs of his hands.

Daniel frowned. "Seen what years ago, Jack?"

"You're in love with her."

Daniel's mouth hung open a little. He couldn't think of a response. He couldn't deny it because that would be a lie. But he wasn't so sure it was the best idea to tell Jack, either.

Jack didn't wait for a response. "Sure, Carter pined after me, but we both knew it could never work out. But you two . . ."

"Jack," Daniel interrupted. "How I feel about Sam isn't up for discussion here. What is, however, is your apology."

Jack shrugged, then nodded. "I'm sorry, Carter," he said after a moment.

"To her," Daniel said. "You need to say it to her."

Jack pointed behind Daniel. "I did."

Daniel turned and felt his heart race a little when he saw Sam standing in the doorway. "Sam," he began, feeling the need to explain.

Jack walked past him. "I'll just go. It looks like you've got plenty . . . to talk about," he said, leaving the hologram room.

Sam took a few steps closer to Daniel.

Daniel spoke first. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while."

* * *

It had taken him the better part of a year, but Cameron Mitchell knew what he wanted. It was a truth he had known but not realized for some time. The thing he wanted the most was Vala Mal Doran. He knew that it sounded cheesy and corny, and that he was more adult than that, but the truth of the matter was that he didn't really care how it sounded. He only cared that she felt the same way.

Rounding a corner, he saw her go into her room. He walked toward the closed door, trying to find the words to say. Trying to find the words to say that didn't make him sound like a love sick teenager.

He hadn't come up with anything but the time he finally knocked on the door. He figured that he might be standing there for a while because all the things in his mind were spinning around, and the only thing that made sense was him being with Vala.

It took k Vala a few seconds to answer. "Who is it?" she called without opening the door.

"It's me," he answered, feeling kind of silly.

The door opened just enough for her face to peek out. She smiled. "How was the poker game?" she asked.

"Teal'c won, as usual," he answered easily. "How was girls' night?"

"Sam introduced me to margaritas," she replied. "And I had quite a few."

He chuckled. "So, um, I was wondering if we could talk."

"She pursed her lips. "Sure," she answered, but made no move to open the door wider. "What are we talking about?"

"I, uh, was hoping to talk about us," he began, resting his hand on the door jam.

"Hmm. . . Sounds very serious," she grinned.

"And I was kind of hoping not to do it out in the corridor," he continued.

Vala chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, here's the thing. I'm, uh, not really decent at the moment," she answered slowly.

"Oh," was all he could reply. "Well, then, the corridor is okay."

"All right then. Let's discuss us."

Cam cleared his throat. "Well, I've been thinking—for a while now—about our future—my future," he began. "And I've never been one to pursue relationships. I've always had to put the Air Force first, but now . . . now we're on this ship, and it's just you and me."

"Well, actually, it's not _just_ you and me," she interrupted lightheartedly. "I mean, there are others."

Cam smiled, but didn't comment. "I've realized that I've been a coward," he said.

"Cameron," Vala began chidingly.

He shook his head. "Let me finish. Please." When she nodded, he continued. "I've never let anyone close because I've been a coward." He paused. "I don't want to do that anymore. So I'm willing to stand in front of someone that I love, without guile, defenseless, and risk total annihilation." He swallowed then licked his lips. "I want to marry you, Vala." There is was. He'd said it.

She didn't say anything for a while. Then, she looked away from him.

There was not taking it back now. He'd risked annihilation, and there it was. Nodding, not saying a word, he turned to leave. He started walking away.

The sound of her voice stopped him. "I'm standing right here, too," she said softly.

Cam turned to find her standing in the corridor behind him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I want to marry you," he repeated, his voice soft with emotion.

"I want that, too," she replied.

"You're supposed to say yes," he teased her, reaching into his pocket for the thing he'd been carrying around for weeks since he'd replicated it.

She smiled. "Then my answer is yes," she told him.

He held out the diamond solitaire. "I didn't know exactly what you'd like, so I went with a classic," he rambled, slipping it on her finger.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it. I love it because it's from you," she whispered. "And I love you."

Cam wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, too." He kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. After the kiss, he rested his head on hers, holding her in his arms.

The thought suddenly struck him. "Is that my shirt?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You stole one of my shirts?"

She shrugged. "It smelled like you. I needed to have you close to me."

He kissed her forehead. "You won't be able to get rid of me."

* * *

She was making this more complicated than it needed to be. In her typical science geek mode, she was over thinking things. She knew that Daniel was different than Jack, but so much had happened that day, she wanted to make sure that she was making the right choice.

It had seemed so simple all those years she'd thought it would complicate things if she told Daniel her feelings for him ran deeper than mere friendship. He had always been the one that she had been able to turn to when things got difficult or convoluted, but if she made this choice and things got complicated; she wouldn't have anyone to turn to.

And all of that thinking was just making it more complicated than it needed to be. She was going around in circles. She had been going around in circles since Daniel had told her how he felt a couple of hours ago, and she had only been able to say that she needed more time. It was the one thing she seemed to have too much, yet not enough of.

A knock on her door startled her, and she nearly pushed her cello out of its stand. Clearing her throat, she righted the cello. "Who is it?" she called.

"I thought perhaps you required someone to talk to," Teal'c voice came through the still closed door.

She opened the door. "Hi, Teal'c."

He walked past her into the room. "You have not told Daniel Jackson your feelings for him," he said without inflection.

Sam entwined her fingers in front of her. "It's a little more complicated than that, Teal'c."

He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised. "Is it?"

His question was so simple, so straightforward, and so to the point. She didn't have an answer for him, either.

She sat on her bed, crossing her legs underneath her. "We've been friends for so long, Teal'c. I just don't want to lose that," she began.

"And you are so sure that you will?"

She licked her lips. "I don't know if I'm willing to take that risk. I mean, for eleven years, there have been very few constants in my life, and he has been one of them. If something goes wrong, I . . . I don't want to lose him."

Teal'c sat at her desk, looking at her very deliberately. "Then you do not see how you are losing him already?"

A lump formed in her throat instantly. She opened her mouth to ask Teal'c what he meant, but she was afraid that she already knew. Daniel had put himself out there, had put their friendship and everything on the line, and she was keeping him waiting. And the time that was passing was putting a wedge in their friendship.

Teal'c took her hands. "Do you love him, Colonel Carter?"

She let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Thank you, Teal'c." She rose to leave. "How did you know?" she asked, pausing at the doorway.

He bowed his head. "I have also been a member of SG-1 for eleven years," he answered.

She smiled. "That obvious, huh?"

He returned her smile. "Indeed."

* * *

The waiting was not going well. Daniel didn't really think he needed to reiterate it, but couldn't stop himself from doing it. He had never been impatient, but this was different from waiting for a report on carbon dating or some other thing for an artifact. Because when it got right down to it, artifacts didn't matter to him as much as people—especially Sam.

_I knew I'd like you_. Some of Sam's first words to him kept repeating over and over in his head, almost taunting him. He didn't think that she was intentionally keeping him hanging, agonizing over what he'd said, but it had been over two hours, and he didn't know what to think now.

He loved her. It was the only thing that should make a difference. He had loved her for so long, but had never said anything because it hadn't been the right time. He had loved her in silence while she pined after Jack, while she tried dating. Daniel had remained her close friend, not telling her so it wouldn't change what they had because it was so important to him—to both of them.

And now he wondered if he had made a mistake by telling her. So much had happened today already—the one year anniversary of them being stuck, Jack being an ass. Maybe it was just too much, too soon for her.

"I am an idiot," he muttered, resting his head on the Asgard console.

"Well, no one here's going to argue with you," Jack's voice startled him.

"Go away, Jack. I'm not in the mood for it," he told Jack, lifting his head up.

Jack smiled. "I take it that things did not go how you wanted them to." Jack scooted a chair closer to the console and sat in it.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jack," Daniel warned.

"Hmm. So, what'd she say?"

Daniel rubbed his forehead, knowing that he was not going to get away from Jack's prying easily, if at all. "She said that she needed time," he answered after a moment.

"I see. So what are you doing moping here?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked at him, frowning. "She said she needed time, so I'm giving her time."

"You never considered that maybe she wants you to chase her?"

"No," Daniel answered slowly. "I considered that maybe she needed some time."

Jack stood and pulled Daniel up. "Yeah, here, take it from someone who's been there. She wants you to chase her. So, chase her."

"I don't think she wants that, Jack."

Jack continued pushing him out of the hologram room. "You'll never know until you try."

"Jack, you are an ass," he muttered as Jack shut the door behind him and locked him.

The problem was that Jack probably had it right.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel started walking toward Sam's quarters. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he was going to say something because he couldn't let her slip away without a fight.

"Daniel?" Sam's voice behind him in the corridor stopped him.

He turned. "Hi. I was just coming to find you," he admitted.

She took a few steps toward him. "I, uh. . . ." She smiled. "There's something I have to tell you, too," she said finally.

"I want to tell you something," he started, taking her hands in his. "I know that this is kind of sudden, that it seems almost like it's coming from nowhere, but I've felt this for—"

"—years but I've never been able to say anything," she finished. "I didn't want to ruin—"

"—what we already had," he completed the thought. "I'm not going to lose you over this, am I?" he asked slowly, looking into her eyes.

She smiled, shaking her head slowly. "No, you're not. I'm not going anywhere, Daniel."

He put his hands around her face. "I meant what I said earlier, Sam."

"I love you, too, Daniel," she answered. "You finally gave me the courage to say it." She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her close to him.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack interrupted. "Just kiss already and get it over with."

Daniel looked over at Jack. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Hey, it's not like we got cable here, and this is almost as good as my soapies," Jack answered.

"Get lost, Jack. Go bother Mitchell, or General Landry," Daniel told him.

Grumbling, Jack walked away after a few seconds.

After Jack had disappeared down the corridor, Sam smiled, looking back up at Daniel. "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?" There was a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes.

He smiled, too. "Yeah, I think we have." He leaned down, his lips touching hers, kissing her deeply.

"It's kind of a build up, isn't it?" she asked softly. "Waiting eleven years."

"It doesn't matter how long," he whispered.

She touched his face. "I would have waited forever."

He smiled. "I'm glad we didn't have to."


	7. Answers Given to Questions Never Asked

**Tidal Years, Chapter Seven****  
****Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: **4,098  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.  
**Pairings: **Eventually, Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala. Maybe more later.  
**Author's Note:** This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

* * *

**Answers Given to Questions Never Asked**

_The holographic images splayed out in the air in front of her. They didn't look like equations or any kind of math or science at all. They looked like words—a phrase maybe._

_Sam frowned. "I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be on this, Daniel," she admitted slowly. "It doesn't look like my field."_

_He put his arm around her waist and squeezed her a little. "I am sure that I can't solve this on my own," he assured her._

_She looked at him with a small smile. "You know, we're supposed to be having dinner with Cam and Vala."_

_He shrugged. "I called ahead and told them we'd be a little late. So, any ideas?" He motioned toward the images._

_She chewed on the inside of her lower lip. "Maybe….It just looks more like language than anything else. Where did you come across this at anyway?" She touched a few controls on the console._

_"Um, it was kind of off by itself," Daniel began._

_Her eyes scanned over some of the translations she'd told the computer to run. "Holy Hannah," was all she said._

_Daniel leaned over her shoulder and looked at what she'd seen. "Well, you did translate it faster than I anticipated," he said._

_She turned to look at him, a little stunned. "You wrote this?" she asked._

_He smiled. "I'm not that good at this, believe it or not. I thought it would be better than dinner and," he paused, "stuff."_

_She didn't know what to say. "You…mean this?" was all she could manage, feeling a little warm._

_He touched her face. "I have never meant anything more than I mean this," he answered._

_She smiled broadly. "Then my answer is yes," she told him, feeling wetness on her cheeks._

_"But I never even got to properly ask you," he protested, pulling her close to him._

_She shook her head. "You never had to ask, Daniel. My answer would always be yes."_

It was difficult to tell time on a spaceship. Of course, this wasn't exactly a new epitome to Sam. In the two years they'd been aboard the _Odyssey_, she wasn't sure if she'd quite gotten used to the lack of sunlight. It was as if it was perpetually night here. And so many times she'd worked days and nights with hardly any breaks that she'd messed up her internal clock.

Unfortunately, she knew it was that keeping her awake. It was what was happening tomorrow. It was the big day. Maybe the biggest day she'd ever had. It wasn't that she was dreading it or anything. She paused. Okay, she was kind of dreading it, but not the getting married or being married parts, just the whole big production to get there part.

They had agreed that it would be a small ceremony. After all, there were only seven of them on board. How big could it possibly be? Sand had never thought that question would come back to haunt her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Cam's voice broke in over her thoughts.

She jumped a little, startled. "Geez, Cam, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't sneak," he insisted. "I've been walking around the ship the better part of the night trying to keep the baby asleep." He stopped to stand beside her. "So, are you nervous?"

Sam smiled at the sight of Cam cradling his and Vala's month old baby girl in his arms. "I wouldn't say that I'm nervous," she said. "I just didn't know that it was going to turn into such a big . . . thing."

Cam chuckled. "Yeah, they kind of tend to do that, don't they?"

"Yours didn't."

He smiled. "That was because Vala said she felt as big as the ship and didn't want anyone to see her that way," he answered. "But she also wanted to be married before the baby was born."

She smiled again, remembering how Jack had asked Vala if they'd ever even read past the A's in the baby name book he'd given them. "Yeah, makes sense." After all, she and Daniel had talked about starting a family, but always after they were married. She turned back to looking out the messhall's windows, though it didn't really feel like much of a messhall anymore. It had been converted for the wedding ceremony and the reception. "I just never knew that Daniel wanted it to be such a big deal. It doesn't really matter how I marry Daniel, though. I just want to marry him."

"That's exactly what I thought when I married Vala," Cam said softly.

"No regrets?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Cam shifted the sleeping baby to one arm and touched Sam's shoulder. "Don't think you won't have regrets, Sam. But they won't be because you marry Daniel." He paused for a few seconds. "They'll be because people you love and care about aren't here to share it with you."

She licked her lips. 'I know. I've just been missing my dad a lot these past few weeks. I wish he was here."

"He is, Sam," Cam answered easily. "He's inside you, and I'm sure he'd be so happy for the two of you today."

Sam nodded, wiping the wetness off her cheeks. "Time to face the production crew, isn't it?"

"Just about." He smiled. "It'll be easy. You'll be married in no time."

Sam returned his smile. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Are you planning on telling them?" Cam asked as he put the baby back into her crib.

"Tell them what?" Vala returned, pulling the covers back over her.

"Sam is under the impression that Daniel was the one who wanted the big wedding," he began, puling back the covers to crawl in beside her.

"So?" She rolled over to face him.

"Well, I was talking to Daniel a couple of days ago and he was wondering why Sam wanted the big wedding."

"Oh, that," she said as she snuggled in close to him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, _that._ Don't you think they'll be kind of ticked to find out that the one behind the elaborate wedding and the huge production is you?"

She shrugged. "I always wanted a big wedding," she answered.

"We could have had a big wedding, Vala," he told her softly, brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Maybe we will someday," she answered. "If you'll recall, I was rather huge at the time. I believe my wedding dress was considered muumuu."

Cam couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "You looked radiant."

"You keep saying that, but I tell you what. I did not _feel_ radiant. I felt like crap."

"And so you're making Sam and Daniel have the big wedding that we didn't?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled. "They'll never know if you don't tell them. It'll be our little secret." She put a finger over his lips, then kissed him.

"You know, they could find out other ways. For instance, if they actually talk," he told her as she rested her head just under his chin.

Vala didn't answer. Cam ran his had though her hair. "I'm sure they won't be too angry," he went on. "It is going to be a nice wedding. But, if it makes you feel better, I promise I won't tell them."

"Thank you," was her quiet reply. "But you know what would make me really happy?"

"Hmm?" He fought off a yawn.

She smiled. "Getting a few hours of consecutive sleep."

* * *

Jack O'Neill was not by nature a nervous person. He had, quite literally, laughed, snickered, and joked in the faces of some of the worst intergalactic bad guys without breaking a sweat. He couldn't believe that he was so nervous over a wedding. Then again, it wasn't just any wedding, it was the wedding of two of his closest friends, and it had been a long time coming. Of course, once they'd finally admitted they'd had feelings for each other, it had been less than a year for the proposal. But this was still a big day. Vala had made sure of that.

"I don't like tuxes," he said, adjusting his jacket once more.

"As you have stated on several prior occasions, O'Neill," Teal'c told him plainly.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered. "I just don't like getting all dressed up like this. I'd rather be in uniform. This thing makes me nervous."

Teal'c didn't reply, only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Besides, I can't believe that Carter and Daniel turned this into a big hoopla," he went on. "I mean, we're all stuck here, why turn it into such a big deal?"

Teal'c's answer was matter-of-fact. "It is an occasion worth making a big deal over, is it not?"

"Yeah, sure. But honestly, T, if you've been to one wedding, you've been o them all." He turned from the mirror to find Daniel standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey, Daniel."

"Jack," Daniel acknowledged, putting his cufflinks on. "With an attitude like that, it's no wonder you never remarried."

"Well, the pickings on this ship are rather slim, Daniel," he shot back. "You're getting the last available female." The look on Daniel's face forced Jack to reconsider his words. "I mean, not that it's why you're marrying Carter, or anything."

Daniel smiled briefly. "I was never this nervous when I married Sha're," he said softly. "Of course, there weren't cufflinks involved."

"So, you're nervous?" It wasn't really a question and Jack knew it.

Teal'c bowed his head a little. "I am sure everything will go as planned. You and Colonel Carter have waited a considerable amount of time for this. I am sure you will be happy together."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Daniel answered. "It means a lot to both of us that you're here."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Where else would I be?"

Daniel chuckled. "Point taken."

"I will see you out there, then, Daniel Jackson." With that Teal'c was gone.

Jack adjusted his jacket again. "So, Danny boy," he began, "you're really sure about this?"

Daniel looked at him. "Jack, I love Sam. I have for a very long time."

Jack smiled. "Just checking. Now, I believe as best man, I should give you a bit of advice."

Daniel waved him away. "You know, I have been married before. I don't really need advice."

Jack shrugged, undeterred. "I just…mean…Well, you know. Even though things never did and never could have worked out between me and Carter, I still care what happens to her—what happens to both of you."

Daniel smiled. "Don't worry, Jack. I intend to take very good care of Sam."

A quiet knock on the door interrupted Jack's reply. Without waiting for an acknowledgement of any kind, Mitchell opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Time to go, gentlemen."

* * *

As a general in the Air Force, Hank Landry had presided over wedding ceremonies before. After a while, it almost seemed liked they were all the same. But not this one. This one was different. It wasn't just that Daniel and Sam were part of his command. They had become part of his family. More than anything, they deserved to be happy.

And Hank didn't know if ever seen them happier. Sam was glowing as she walked into the converted messhall wearing an intricately embroidered, white dress. Her smile was matched on Daniel's face as he watched her walking toward him.

With the practiced ease that Vala had drilled into them, Sam took Daniel's arm and they walked the final few steps to stand in front of Hank. Smiling broadly, he began the preamble he'd spoken so many times before.

Dearly beloved, we have gathered together today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in matrimony," he began. He looked directly at Sam and Daniel. "If you would please join hands."

Sam passed her bouquet of white roses to Vala and took Daniel's hands, smiling nervously.

Hank cleared his throat quietly. "Do you, Daniel Jackson, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold until death—"

Daniel didn't let him finish. "I do," he answered preemptively.

The line brought a snicker from Jack and smiles over everyone else's faces. After all, even death had never slowed Daniel down.

But Daniel didn't seem all that aware of the small joke, not reacting to it. He was gazing intently into Sam's face.

After a brief pause, Hank looked at Sam. "Do you, Samantha Carter—"

She interrupted him as well. "I do," she answered softly, squeezing Daniel's hands a little.

Hank looked at Jack. Jack looked back at him, eyebrows raised as if to question. Clearing his throat, Hank said quietly, "The rings, Jack."

Jack visibly jumped a little. "Oh, yes. I guess that's my job." He handed Hank the two rings.

In turn, Hank handed Sam's ring to Daniel. Without taking his eyes off Sam, Daniel took the ring.

"In twelve years, I have come to know you, to consider you a close friend, a confidant," Daniel began. "You have been a part of my life, and I can't imagine my life without you in it." He slipped the ring on Sam's finger. "This ring is a promise. A promise that I will never leave you, never stop loving you, for the rest of my days."

With an open hand, Hank held out Daniel's wedding band for Sam. After a few moments, she picked it up.

"Daniel," she began, her voice soft and full of emotion, "without you, my life would have been so different. You…you opened the stargate and showed me whole new worlds—new galaxies. You opened my heart, changed my mind, and were there for me every step of the way. With this ring, I promise to walk beside you through every step of what lies ahead."

Hank smiled. "Since I don't think anyone here objects to this, we'll just skip that part," he said and got a not so subtle disapproving look from Vala, who had insisted the ceremony be kept on a strict script. "Daniel, you may kiss the bride."

With a small smile, Daniel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her. For her part, Sam seemed almost to melt in his embrace.

"Hey, kids," Cameron interrupted after a few seconds, "there are children here with sensitive eyes." He pointed at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Yeah," Jack chimed in. "Save it for the honeymoon."

Now blushing, the newlyweds broke apart.

Knowing it was his cue, Hank announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson."

Holding hands and beaming, the newlyweds blushed some more.

* * *

It had taken them long enough, Teal'c decided as he refilled his punch glass. Courtships among Jaffa were not quite the tap dancing routine that seemed to be the norm among the Tauri. But their time had not been wasted, he observed as he watched Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson dance what was deemed to be their "first dance." Though he was not entirely sure why it was so important, it was something significant.

He wasn't sure he had ever seen them so happy, either. As they danced, they spoke quietly to each other, laughing and smiling at the responses. Their movements were graceful, matching a song Teal'c didn't recognize.

As the music faded, Daniel leaned close to Sam and kissed her gently, causing her to blush. Jack, once again, told them to save it for their honeymoon. Mitchell, General Landry, and even Vala clapped. After a moment, Teal'c joined in.

The lighting in the messhall brightened slightly, and another song began to play softly in the background. Finishing his punch, Teal'c walked toward the bride.

"Colonel Carter," he began, extending a hand. At her look, he corrected himself. "Sam, I would be pleased if you would join me in a dance."

With a smile and a quick glance toward her new husband, she nodded. "I would love to, Teal'c," she told him, taking his hand.

He led her onto the designated "dance floor," which had previously been about where General Landry had stood during the ceremony. Putting one hand on her waist and taking the other in his, he began leading.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you so happy," he told her. "You are, in fact, glowing."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Teal'c. I am very happy." But there was something in her voice, a bit of bittersweet nostalgia.

"Your father would be very happy for you, Sam," he said softly. "I am sure that he would be proud that you chose so wisely for your mate."

She glanced down a little. "I know," she admitted quietly. "I just wish he was here."

"He is here, Sam," he told her simply. "He is inside of you."

She smiled again, her eyes closing slightly. "Thank you, Teal'c. You always know exactly what to say. You knew how I felt about Daniel before I even realized it. If you and Vala hadn't said something…" She didn't finish the sentence.

Teal'c dipped her back. "You would have discovered your true feelings even without that."

"I know. I'm just glad you're here, Teal'c. You are a true friend, and I just wanted you to know that," she told him.

Teal'c bowed his head. "I, too, consider you a close friend, and am glad you are here."

"Thank you," was all she said.

They danced in silence for a few minutes. Teal'c glanced around the room. Daniel was dancing with Vala, Cam held their baby girl, and the two generals were having a friendly but animated discussion about fishing versus hunting.

"Who would have thought," Sam asked softly, nodding toward all of them. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled. "Who would have thought we'd have come this far?"

Smiling broadly, Teal'c had only one thing to say. "Indeed."

* * *

The daily workouts with Cam had been worth it, Vala had decided, if only because she was back to her pre-baby figure. It hadn't been easy, either, the early morning jogs, the weight lifting. She didn't even want to think about all the lunges, crunches, and sit-ups she had done.

It was simple, really, why she had worked so hard. She had been too pregnant to feel pretty at her own wedding. She hadn't wanted Daniel and Sam's to be the same way. Not that she would change having a baby, especially not with Cam. At first she had been scared, almost terrified, when she'd found out that she was pregnant again, even though the situation was completely different from her pregnancy with Adria. This time it was her child with Cam, no hidden agendas, no evil super beings, just an extension of their relationship.

She was lucky, she knew. She had loved Tomen greatly, and when he had died, she had thought that she may never find a love like that again. And she had never thought she would find that love with Cameron Mitchell.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Cam whispered in her ear as she was lifting a glass of punch to her lips. "I'm pretty sure General O'Neill spiked it."

Setting the glass on the table, she turned to face her husband. "I suppose it was _too_ much to ask for him to behave himself," she said with a smile.

He held out a glass. "I managed to sneak some non-spike punch for you. And yes, it probably was."

She took a sip of the punch. "Thank you for putting up with me this last month," she said after a few moments. "I know it can't have been easy for you."

He shrugged, a grin on his face. "I knew when I fell in love with you—in for an inch, in for a mile." He pulled her into a kiss.

Her face less than an inch from his, she spoke softly. "I will never understand your references."

His grin widened. "Well, I have the rest of our lives to teach you."

The sound of unhappy crying interrupted their moment. Vala looked over at the bassinette they'd brought from their quarters. "I'm being recalled," she said simply.

Cam kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go. You should enjoy the fruits of your labor," he told her then moved to calm their baby.

Sighing, Vala turned and watched Teal'c and Sam dancing. She twisted her own wedding ring around her finger, remembering how long it had taken Teal'c to teach her how to dance before her wedding.

A tap on her shoulder startled her, and Vala was glad she had set her non-spiked punch down on the table. She turned to find Daniel standing beside her.

"May I interest you in a dance?" he asked, motioning to the dance floor.

She smiled. "You may." She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

"I wanted to thank you, Vala," he began after they started dancing.

She looked at him quizzically, wondering if he had found out she was behind the big wedding. "For what?"

"You have shown me that my trust in you was not misplaced," he answered simply.

"No thanks is necessary, Daniel," she assured him. "I merely pointed out something obvious to anyone who ever spent any time with the two of you."

Daniel smiled. "I want to thank you all the same." He paused. "And to tell you I know that the wedding planning was your doing."

She didn't reply as a bout of crying came from the other side of the room caught her attention. She looked over to see her husband cradling the baby in his arms to calm her. In a few moments, the baby had stopped crying.

Smiling, she continued to watch Cam check the baby's diaper and then rock her back to sleep. "It would never have worked out between us, Daniel," she said quietly.

Daniel chuckled. "Good thing we figured that out."

She glanced up at him, the smile still on her face, her reply soft. "Good thing."

* * *

Sam had never looked so beautiful, Daniel had decided the moment he had seen her walked toward him during the ceremony. Despite that she could have just worn her dress uniform, Daniel was secretly glad she had opted for the more tradition wedding dress. And it had been a nice dress, but had made it breathtaking was that Sam had worn it.

Even now, hours after the ceremony, well after 0200 in the morning, after too many glasses of Jack's punch and champagne, she was still breathtaking. Daniel could have sat there looking at her for a long time. It almost seemed unreal, how everything had turned out.

He felt Sam squeeze his hand and smiled at her. She was leaning her head against his shoulder, his arm protectively around her. It felt so right. He couldn't describe it any other way.

"You think he's almost done?" she asked quietly.

Daniel glanced at Jack, who was sitting across the table from them, in the middle of what had turned out to be a very long, very fragmented toast. "I kind of hope so," he answered just as softly.

She let out a quiet giggle.

"Well, since the bride and groom are having a private joke over there," Jack broke in. "I guess I'd better wrap it up." He raised his mostly empty glass of champagne. "To Daniel and Sam, may your geekiness not be passed down to your children."

Daniel couldn't stop himself from smiling as he clinked glasses with the others.

"I believe there is one more thing left before we declare the whole shebang over with," Jack continued. He smiled, and Daniel knew Jack was looking right at them. "The last dance."

Daniel looked at Sam, then rose and helped her to her feet. He couldn't ever count how many times they had danced. He put both of his hands on her hips as she reached over and retied his tie. The light from a flashbulb told him that Teal'c had snapped another picture.

She smiled at him. "Who knew he liked taking pictures more than you?" she teased as they started to dance.

"Yeah, but I was always taking pictures of potentially great archeological sites," he responded. "But I'm glad he is."

"Oh?"

"I don't ever want to forget a second of this day," he told her softly, brushing his lips against her forehead.

She rested her head against his chest. "Me, either."

9


	8. The Beat of My Heart

Tidal Years, Chapter Seven

**Tidal Years, Chapter Eight****  
****Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: 3, 127**  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.  
**Pairings: **Eventually, Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala. Maybe more later.  
**Author's Note:** This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

**The Beat of My Heart**

Cam didn't know when exactly it had happened, but as he lay in the darkness next to his wife, he realized that he understood why his parents had worried so much. They must have had so many sleepless nights, hoping they had done a good job instilling good morals and beliefs in him, praying he would turn out all right. All growing up, he'd never understood. But now he did, though he was pretty sure not many—if any—parents had faced such a unique set of circumstances. It wasn't like raising a family on a spaceship stuck in a time dilation bubble was exactly in parenting 101.

But, by the same stroke, Cam wouldn't change everything about their situation. He loved being able to be so involved in Aurelia and Brinna's lives. He loved both his daughters so much, and he was so happy he hadn't missed out on anything. If they hadn't have been stuck on the _Odyssey_, chances were good that he would have missed out. And he was pretty sure that he and Vala would have grown apart—that is, if they would have even gotten married in the first place.

The bottom line was, Cam wanted the best for his girls, and he worried that if they continued to be stuck on this hip, he wouldn't be able to give them the best. After all, what kind of life would it be for them if they couldn't begin to experience real life outside the ship? Because aboard the _Odyssey_, there was no hope of that, no chance of them falling in love and getting married, or having kids of their own. And he wanted everything—every hope, every happiness, every experience—for them.

Beside him, Vala stirred and turned over so she was facing him. Her very pregnant stomach touched against his side.

That was probably the reason he couldn't fall back asleep. Two kids, another one on the way, and come up on the five year anniversary of being on the _Odyssey_. In some ways, it seemed like just yesterday they'd been heading for Orilla—and for the rest of the galaxy, it still might be—but so many things had changed. _He_ had changed. Hell, _everything_ had changed.

Something pressed against his side, and Cam opened his eyes to look. With a smirk, he shifted so he could put both hands on Vala's protruding stomach. The baby was kicking. He couldn't help wondering if this time, it would be a boy.

"You know, just because I'm huge doesn't mean my stomach automatically becomes public property," Vala said softly, her voice a little gravelly.

He took a hand off of her stomach and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "This one's got a set of legs."

She smiled. "So does this mean you think it's a boy?" she asked softly, wincing at another kick. "You know that if it's a boy, your grandmother's name is definitely out."

Cam chuckled, then smiled. "I don't know why you think it's so horrible that I want to name one of our children after her."

"I don't think it's horrible," she answered quickly. "I think it's sweet." She kissed his cheek. "I just don't like the name."

Before Cam could respond, the door chimed. Kissing Vala quickly, he got up and went to the door.

A rather…well, upset Jack O'Neill greeted him. "I believe _this_ belongs to you," he said, disentangling Brinna, the soon-to-be middle child from his leg. "I found her under my bed."

Cam smiled, picking the two year old up. "Sorry about that. We haven't figured out how she gets out."

"Fourth time in two weeks, Mitchell. You _know_ how I need my beauty sleep." Jack paused. "Let's just leave it at that," he said and walked away, shaking his head.

Cam turned and was about to close the door when Teal'c's voice stopped him. "Is Aurelia ready for her morning studies?" he asked.

"Uncle Teal'c," Brinna squealed and reached for him.

"Lia," Cam called, letting Teal'c hold Brinna. "Uncle Teal'c is here, honey."

The four year old emerged from the room she shared with her sister a moment later. Cam kneeled down to kiss her on the cheek, and Lia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Give Mommy this," she said, and planted a somewhat wet kiss on his cheek.

Cam smiled. "Will do. Have fun with Uncle Teal'c," he told her as she scampered out the door into the corridor.

Teal'c handed Brinna back to Cam, and with a nod, took Lia's hand and walked down the corridor.

Brinna, with blue eyes of innocence, looked at Cam. "General O'Neill says that Mommy had better have a boy this time."

Cam frowned. "Honey, _why_ would General O'Neill say that?" he asked, walking into the girls' room.

She smiled. "He said he bet on it in the pool." She paused. "I didn't know there was a pool on the ship, Daddy."

Cam chuckled. "Oh, there's not, honey. The general's just being funny."

* * *

Even though Daniel knew that it was technically just another day in a series of days that some could have called unending, he didn't want it to be just any other day. But he also didn't want to spoil it with preconceptions, so he didn't even allow himself to think about it. So he kept his hopes to himself as he finished setting the small table in the messhall for breakfast. It was nothing particularly special, just crepes, and hopefully, just for the two of them.

Lately, it had seemed that he and Sam hadn't had much time together. Sam had figured out a new set of laws to govern the universe, which was terribly exciting for her—even if he didn't understand it all, or even half of it. As for Daniel, he'd been scouring the Asgard database trying to find something—anything, even the smallest of clues—that would help Sam. Even though he couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed his time aboard the _Odyssey_, he wanted to be able to go back to earth, to grow old there with Sam.

"Wow, Daniel, you went all out," Sam interrupted his thoughts. "What's the occasion?"

With a smile, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I can't just make breakfast for my beautiful wife?" he asked.

She looked up at him, and though she smiled, Daniel saw a sadness in her blue eyes. "You made this?"

He chuckled. "Made…had the computer make…" He led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit. "What's bothering you, Sam?" he asked softly as she sat. He kneeled in front of her, taking her hands.

Tears formed in her eyes. "It was negative, Daniel. Again," she said finally.

Daniel reached up and wiped the tears away. "Hey," he began gently. "It's okay, Sam."

She wrinkled her forehead, shaking her head. "No, it's not." She licked her lips. "We wanted kids so badly, and I—"

"Don't," he interrupted her softly. "Don't say that. This just means we get to try some more," he told her with a smile.

She smiled, but the sadness was still there. 'I'm just afraid that if we can't…" she let the sentence hang in the air.

Daniel cupped her head in his hands. "I will never leave you, Sam. No matter what happens. You hear me? No matter what."

She nodded, but looked like she still didn't quite believe it. With tears still on her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to hold you to that, Dr. Jackson," she whispered.

"You'd better," he returned, then kissed her.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack's voice caught them both off guard. "Can't a man get a decent night's sleep without finding a munchkin under his bed, then get a cup of coffee and _not_ find the two of you making you?" He poured himself coffee from the constantly full carafe.

"Good morning, Jack," Daniel said, squeezing Sam's hand before sitting in his own chair. He knew that he had a smirk on his face, but he didn't particularly care.

"Sir," Sam acknowledged Jack, too.

"I thought all this was supposed to stop after the _first_ year of marriage," Jack continued. "The mushiness makes me queasy."

Daniel caught Sam's eye as she began eating. "Maybe after fifty years," he winked at Sam. He couldn't imagine not being this way with her. He loved her so much, and it had taken them eleven years before they'd been able to act on their feelings. They had a lot of time to make up for.

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. "I tell you what, right now, I'll let it slide because none of the runts around here belong to you, but god help you if you get any of your own." He gestured with one hand.

Daniel wanted to punch Jack just for the comment, but then he saw Sam's crestfallen face. She was trying to hide it, but she'd begun crying again.

Before he even had the chance to comfort her, she looked at him. "I'm sorry, Daniel," she whispered before almost running out of the messhall.

Anger erupted from Daniel the moment she was gone. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Jack frowned. "I was about to ask you that. What's with Carter?"

Daniel took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. "You are being insensitive, Jack, and I am sick of it," he said sharply.

Jack sat in Sam's vacated chair. "What the hell? I don't even know what you're talking about."

Daniel looked at him. "You don't think there's a reason Sam and I haven't started a family?"

Jack picked at the mostly untouched crepes Sam had left. "Because you're obviously smarter than Mitchell," he retorted.

Daniel shook, his head, trying to calm down a little so he didn't just punch Jack. "No, Jack," he almost hissed. "It's because we've been trying to get pregnant, but haven't been able to conceive."

Jack stopped, looking at Daniel. "Oh, now _there's_ an image I didn't really need." He pushed the plate away. "Goodbye appetite."

Daniel let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, Jack, she just took another test this morning," he began.

"Oh, no, don't tell me."

"The test was negative." It wasn't until Daniel said the words that he realized how much he'd really, _really_ hoped that this time it wouldn't be. "And, in you come, basically telling us that we're _lucky_ we don't have kids."

"Hey, lookey there, the one test in the universe that Carter can't pass."

Daniel stared at Jack. "What did you just say?" he demanded. "What is _wrong_ with you? Why are you being such an ass?" He pushed away from the table and started walking away.

"Hey," Jack called, "listen, Daniel—"

Cam burst into the messhall, breathing hard. He interrupted Jack. "Vala's in labor."

* * *

Vala thought that this would get easier by the third time. Unfortunately, giving birth wasn't like pick-pocketing. She didn't know if one could get better at giving birth, and she really hoped that she wouldn't be in the position to find out.

And she had stupidly foregone the epidural this time. Of course, the first two labors hadn't lasted more than a few hours each, and probably not even totally the amount of time she'd been in labor this time.

Cam kissed her sweaty forehead. "You're doing great, baby. It won't be much longer now," his voice soft.

Another labor pain gripped her as she managed to say, "It had better be over soon." She paused as the pain reverberated down her body. "It was a _splendid _choice to decline the epidural," she added through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Sam's voice filtered back to Vala from where Sam was monitoring the baby's heart rate, "seven hours in is a little late to actually do an epidural."

Vala clenched onto Cam's hand with all of her strength. Cam flinched a little, but he held onto Vala until the pain passes. When it did, she sagged against him, feeling more than exhausted.

"I remember your labor with Lia," he began. "I thought it was long, and it was only two hours." He chuckled.

She licked her lips, tasting salt. "Well, _apparently_, this baby just doesn't want to be born."

He put a hand on her stomach. "Well, it's all warm and comfortable in there."

She started to feel the first twinges of another contraction. "I swear, Cameron, this has to be a boy. I don't know if I can do this again."

"Okay, Vala," Sam interrupted. "I want you to start pushing this time."

Cam brushed away some hair that had gotten stuck in the perspiration on her face. "You know you don't mean that."

She took a deep breath and held it as the contraction seized her. After the initial shock of the pain began to fade, she began breathing as she pushed with more than she thought she had in her. She felt Cam hold her tighter.

"Baby's crowning," Sam announced. "It's got hair."

"One more push, honey," Cam whispered in her ear.

"If it's not a boy, you'll be disappointed," she said through gritted teeth.

He smiled. "Not in a million years. Come on, you're almost there."

"Shoulders are out," Sam said. The newborn started crying. "I've got baby. Cam, you want to cut the cord this time?"

Cam smiled goofily. "Then it won't be a surprise," he decided, helping Vala to sit back in a semi-laying position in the bed.

Vala breathed deeply as she looked at Sam. "Well? Did Cam get his boy?"

Sam smiled, and though Vala couldn't see exactly what the other woman was doing, but she knew that Sam was cleaning up and wrapping the baby in a blanket.

Turning, Sam walked to the bed. "You are the proud parents of a happy and healthy baby girl."

As Sam handed the baby to Cam, Vala smiled. The utter joy on Cam's face was enough to tell her that he didn't mind their baby wasn't a boy.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he handed the baby to Vala and wrapped his arms around both of them. She looked up at him. "You know, this mean we have to agree on a name."

* * *

Sam was trying very hard not to cry. She was happy, yes—happy for Cam and Vala—but she was also heartbroken. For three years she and Daniel had tried to conceive, and they hadn't been successful. And she felt like a failure as a woman and a scientist. It didn't matter that she'd discovered exciting and earth shattering things about the way they'd thought about the universe, only that she hadn't been able to reverse the timed dilation bubble. And now it seemed that she couldn't have children, either.

She pushed the thought as far aside as she could and busied herself with cleaning up the "delivery room" in sickbay. She changed gloves and threw away the dirty cover over her scrubs. She stacked the used towels in one pile, the instruments in another. But still, she couldn't keep the thought very far away.

She heard the others come in to congratulate Cam and Vala. Heard Lia and Brinna tease Cam that it wasn't the baby brother they were promised, but couldn't bring herself to join the little celebration.

"You did good, Sam," Daniel startled her, even though his words were soft. "I know this isn't easy for you."

Sam swallowed, trying not to look at him. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to keep her tears in. "Third time in four years," she answered, trying to force humor into her voice. "I'm getting pretty good at it."

He caught her arm, turning her to look at him. "Please, Sam. I don't want this to drive us apart."

She pursed her lips. She knew what he had said that morning. She knew that he meant it, but she didn't know how long he would mean it. She didn't know if in a few years if she wasn't able to get pregnant, if he wouldn't leave her then. The thought terrified her, because she knew better, too. But she couldn't control that fear. "I just need a little time, Daniel," she told him after a few moments.

A round of laughter interrupted them, and Sam looked over at the commotion. Cam still had his arms around Vala, but now also their two older girls who were crowded onto the bed. The Generals were standing next to each other a foot or two from the bed, with Landry holding the newborn. Teal'c stood behind them, an amused smile on his face.

"Seriously, Sir," Cam was saying, "I would be honored if you named her."

"What? You're not afraid he'll name her one of his plant names?" Jack asked. "Because maybe you should remember all the ferns he propagated last year."

"Jack," Landry chided, "you forget, I do have a daughter myself."

Daniel put his arm around Sam's waist, pulling her close. "I would love kids," he began, "but you…you are the very best thing that ever happened to me. You are the very beat of my heart, and I cannot live without you," he told her softly. "So if it never happens, at least I will always have and love you."

She looked at him and saw what she could have sworn was the sparkle of tears in his eyes. She leaned against him, finally able to breathe easier. "I love you, too," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You two going to join us for the big announcement?" Jack called. "Hank's naming this one."

Blushing, Sam looked over at everyone else. Still holding Daniel's hand, they walked closer.

Landry was standing beside Vala with the tiny, sleeping, baby girl. "I would like to introduce you to Ciama Ranne," he told them as he handed the baby back to Vala.

Vala had tears in her eyes. "I love it," she said, grasping Cam's hand.

Cam nodded. "Thank you, sir." He paused. "How did you come up with that so quickly?"

Landry smiled. "She's named after a very special lady," was all he said.

Sam smiled as she realized what the General had done. Vala had never gone for Cam's grandmother's name, so General Landry and rearranged the letters. This time, Cam had gotten his wish—the baby was indeed named for his grandmother.

She leaned against Daniel's chest, hearing the steady _thud thud thud_ of his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her.

"You're right," she whispered. "You are the beat of my heart, too."


	9. Fragile Packages

**Tidal Years, Chapter Nine****  
****Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: 5,592**  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.  
**Pairings: **Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala.  
**Author's Note:** This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

Pygmymuse must also interject this: I had absolutely nothing to do with the Christmas stuff. It was in the episode, and so it was doomed to become a part of the fic, but since I do not do any holidays, the burden of this chapter fell on Beakymoose, who deserves the credit and the blame. Okay, not completely, because I was still there to do time lines, and to look over scenes, so I guess just call me the beta on this one, eh?

* * *

Fragile Packages

The universe had been trying to tell her something, Sam decided as she lay awake in bed. The darkness around her and Daniel was deep, and even though she could see starlight out the window, it wasn't ominous. For almost seven years she had looked out the windows of the _Odyssey_ and had seen the view as a failure—her worst failure. Well, almost worst failure, but her other failing wasn't a failure anymore.

As if to remind her, she felt a slight movement in her stomach, then a more noticeable flutter. She sighed, putting a hand on her stomach, not sure if it really helped or not. Usually when Daniel touched her stomach, the baby calmed down more than when she did. The thought of it made her smile.

Still, the timing of it seemed to support her theory. She had hit a brick wall a while ago, a wall that she still wasn't sure she could get around. It was like the universe was telling her she needed a new perspective. And what a perspective it was, not just because she was beginning to lose sight of her toes, either. In only a few short months, everything had changed.

The sound of soft snoring made her smile. Rolling onto her side to get comfortable again, she watched Daniel sleep. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how lucky she was, and how stupid she had been for all those years she hadn't seen what she'd had right in front of her. But at least she had seen it. At least she had it now. And in a few short months, they would be able to have a family of their own.

Of course, she wasn't sure how her new perspective was going to help her reverse the time dilation bubble. She just hoped that it would help.

"You know," Daniel began softly, "sleep deprivation doesn't help anyone."

She smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He kissed her cheek. "You didn't," he assured her. "How's Junior?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the nickname. It had been General O'Neill's doing, but it had stuck. "Doing some acrobatics tonight," she answered.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands resting on her stomach. "You mean this morning," he said with a smile.

She leaned her head against him. "Do you think we should?" she asked.

"Should what?" he asked after a moment.

"Find out the sex of the baby," she finished. With a smile, she added, "So maybe we can stop calling the baby 'Junior' and start narrowing down our list of names."

He chuckled. "We should," he agreed. "We can be surprised on our next baby."

Sam glanced out the window. "Think we'll have more?" she asked softly, feeling emotions build up in her chest.

Daniel brought her face up to look at her. "We've proven we can have one. Why not more?" he answered. "I think we should have a whole clan."

She smiled broadly. "Oh, _that_ will make the general happy," she commented with a giggle.

"Jack's just jealous," he told her. "He missed out on the chance to make beautiful babies with you." He kissed her softly, and the baby moved again.

"I love you," she whispered as Daniel held her. She was lucky, incredibly so. She had found the most amazing man, and now they were having a baby. The only thing missing was being off the _Odyssey_.

But, then again, maybe some time off wasn't such a bad thing. It would give her subconscious mind time to mull it over. And, in the meantime, she was going to enjoy every moment of her pregnancy.

* * *

Jack O'Neill had always been a solitary person. Years before he'd joined SG-1, he had learned that sometimes it was better to be alone, to not get attached because attachments were dangerous. He'd made an exception with SG-1. He'd let them get close, had gotten close to them. They'd become the family he'd never really had. He'd fought beside them, fought for them, had gone through hell for them—had gone to hell, as well.

And it seemed to hit him a little more each year how isolated he'd become. Especially around the holidays. They reminded Jack just how stuck they really were, and while Mitchell and Vala, and Daniel and Carter were able to make some kind of life here, he never could. His life was as frozen as the rest of the galaxy, while time marched on in the confining walls of the _Odyssey_.

Even after all this time, the ship's name was ironic, though it had become less funny with each passing day. _Odyssey_. It had been a great name, once. A name that had promised adventure, but it had turned into the misadventure of a lifetime—too many lifetimes, it had turned out. And it was too small a space to comfortably fit inside the ship.

It felt like it was those lifetimes that stared back at him as he sat in the cockpit, looking out the 302 bay, trying to forget how many days, months, years had gone by since he'd actually flown a 302. He'd spent most of his life not staying in one place. Being a part of SG-1 was the longed he'd stayed in one place, and within the next year, that would change. Soon it would be eight years that they'd been stuck somewhere between purgatory and the lives they'd lived. Even though Jack knew that to the rest of the galaxy, only a little time had passed and nothing was really happening out there, he still felt like he should be out _there_. Not in here, trying to avoid facing the ghosts of his past.

A knock on the window of the 302 startled him. Jack sighed and opened the canopy. "Teal'c," he began flatly. "Must be morning."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "You offered to help with decorations."

Jack held up a finger. "I did not _offer_, Teal'c. You _volunteered_ me," he said as he lifted himself out of the cockpit.

"You were not being of holiday cheer."

Jack fell in step beside his friend. "Tell me, what do I have to be cheery about?" he asked softly. "In a few months, it'll be eight years."

"You are about to be an uncle again," Teal'c responded after a moment.

"Really, Teal'c? _That's_ the best you can come up with?" His words were colder than he'd intended, but since he couldn't really take them back, he didn't try.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him as they entered the messhall. "You are not happy for Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter?"

Jack rubbed his face. 'That's not it, T," he began.

"And you have only half-heartedly participated in the pool to determine if Colonel Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran will have a boy this time."

Looking disdainfully at the boxes of Christmas decorations, Jack sighed. "That's just it, Teal'c. They have _lives_ here," he said. "Sometimes I think Carter has given up but just hasn't told anyone yet because they're happy here."

Teal'c, who was wrestling the freshly replicated pine tree into its stand, looked at him. "I believe that, more than ever, Colonel Carter has more reasons to reverse the time dilation field," he responded.

Jack looked at the tangled mass of lights in his hands, saying nothing. He knew that Teal'c was probably right. It was no excuse, but he felt like maybe he'd missed the boat. Like he'd had the chance to have happiness in his life, and he'd let it slip away, and now he'd run out of time. And every moment he spent here felt like he was falling slowly toward the end, and he would never get the chance to get out.

A pine needle poked thought the skin on the palm of his hand. "Son of a bitch!" he muttered, pulling his hand away. The lights he'd almost finished stringing around the tree slowly unwound and fell in a pile on the floor. "That's it," he announced. "I've had enough. I'm offing myself."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, having finished putting everyone's stockings out. "So you keep saying, O'Neill."

Jack frowned, grabbing the lights. "Well, one of these days I won't just say it," he muttered.

It scared him more than he was willing to admit that he actually meant it.

* * *

It was one of his favorite times of the day. The few moments he had between when he got up for his morning run and when everyone else woke up. The bedrooms were all dark, the joint living spaces quiet, and as Cam peeked in to check on the girls, he couldn't help but smile. Even though it was early, he'd half expected at least one of the three girls to be awake, usually Brinna. She was always so excited for the holidays and couldn't wait until the whole group gathered for brunch then opened gifts.

Quietly, Cam left the quarters. The hallways were dimmed for the nighttime, but after seven and a half-ish years, Cam could have run the corridors in his sleep—probably had a few times. Even though he knew that he didn't technically have to stay in shape for missions and the things he had done before the time dilation bubble, he'd never been able to give up his runs. They helped him to get his thoughts in order, helped him to make sense of how he had become so accustomed to living in a time bubble on a ship in what may as well have been an eternity from what he used to know.

The thing was, Cam wouldn't change these past years for anything. The only thing he would change was being able to leave the ship now, being able to go back to Earth. To show his children his home—their home. And for Vala to finally have her wish and give birth in an actual hospital this time.

Smiling, Cam turned and jogged toward the 302 bay. Vala had said no to more kids after Ciama, and he had agreed. And even though he'd always wanted a boy, he loved his girls, and he loved Vala. They were enough for him. But fate apparently had different plans because four—no, he corrected himself—almost five months ago, Vala had informed him that she was pregnant again. Cam still remembered the look on General O'Neill's face when they'd announced it at breakfast. Then there had been the utterance about Cam and Vala and procreating like bunnies.

It was at that very same breakfast that Sam and Daniel had grudgingly admitted that they were expecting as well. They'd just wanted to keep it a secret for a while because they'd had such problems conceiving.

"I did not _offer_, Teal'c. You _volunteered_ me," the General's voice filtered into the corridor as Cam jogged past. Normally, Cam would have stopped, but the General's mood had been deteriorating, and it didn't seem like a good idea.

Cam finished his loop around the ship, and, breathing a little hard, he entered his quarters. Thought they were still darkened, he saw a light coming from his and Vala's room. With a small smile, he stood in the doorway.

"How's my baby doing this morning?" he asked quietly, his voice a little hoarse from running.

Vala, who was staring out the window, turned her head to look at him. "Baby insists up pressing against my bladder this morning," she answered. "But is otherwise fine," she added as he walked over to her.

Wrapping her in his arms, he kissed her. "And how is my beautiful wife doing?"

She half-smiled, looking at him warily. "You know, I can't tell what the baby is with the sonogram," she told him, "and we agreed to open it as a family for Christmas."

He chuckled. "That's not what I meant, honey. You just…you always glow when you're pregnant."

"I glow, I swell. I look like crap. Cameron Mitchell, you are a liar." She put a hand on his chest. "You're also sweaty."

"I'll shower. Why don't you lay back down for a little while," he said as he led her back to their bed. "Then I'll get the girls up, and we can go to brunch.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "That's an offer I don't think I can refuse."

Cam smiled. Before pulling the blankets back up over her, he knelt on the floor, putting his ear on her stomach.

"You can't tell what it is that way, either," she teased.

He chuckled, kissing her stomach. "In a few hours, we'll know." He kissed Vala again. "I can wait that long."

* * *

It was good to have traditions. Though the ones they had now ere decidedly different from the ones they'd had before, Hank Landry enjoyed them nonetheless. They helped give him hope that no one had given up. At least not yet, he added reluctantly as he caught sight of Jack picking at his waffles.

Admittedly, these seven and a half years had been the hardest on Jack. He had never been foot at staying in one place, and Jack didn't really have an outlet for his frustration. The more time that passed, Hank could see Jack bottling it up inside himself. Honestly, Hank wasn't sure how much more Jack could hold. The other general had been looking more miserable everyday since Daniel and Sam's announcement four months ago, and Hank had a pretty good guess as to why.

"Who is Santa Claus?" the question rang out and silenced all the other light chatter around the table.

Vala looked at Cam, then he looked at Brinna who had asked the question. "Well, honey," he began, "some people believe that Santa Claus brings presents to little girls who have been good."

"And coal when they're bad," Hank interjected, "but I'm sure there won't be any in your stocking this year." He smiled broadly. "Santa saved it all for Uncle Jack."

Jack, who had been pushing his food around his plate, looked up long enough to make a face. "I'll just add it to the pile."

"But how does Santa get on the ship?"

Hank chuckled. They were smart little girls, he would say that much.

Cam handled the question like a pro. "Well, Santa Claus exists everywhere, Brinna. Even here on the ship," he answered.

"Interestingly enough," Daniel began, the notion of Santa Claus actually—"

Sam interrupted him with a small nudge. "Look," she said softly, "mistletoe." With a smile, she kissed Daniel.

"Oh, Teal'c, you didn't," Jack grumbled. "I though we agreed no mistletoe this year."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "_You_ agreed. I did not," he answered simply.

"Cheer up, Jack," Hank broke in, "It's over the whole table."

Jack motioned with a hand. "So help me, Hank…You try and kiss me…" Jack let the sentence hang, though his tone had changed and was now filled with humor.

"Believe me, the thought never crossed my mind," Hank replied, picking up his glass of water. "I would like to propose a toast," he said after a moment, "to old traditions, new traditions, old friends, and new family."

* * *

For nearly two decades, Teal'c had lived with the sometimes strange and unfamiliar holidays of the planet Earth, but it hadn't been until the last few years that he had truly begun to understand them and the sentiment behind them. True, the few years that they had spent on the _Odyssey_ had been difficult, but it had also brought them closer in ways Teal'c had not thought possible.

Indeed, they had spent the decade previous to their fated trip to say farewell to the Asgard together. They had bonded, become a team. They had become a family. But in the seven years since, they had become more somehow. They had become everything to each other. In so many ways, Teal'c was pleased about that, but there were drawbacks, such as O'Neill's declining happiness. Though Teal'c did worry about him, he also knew that O'Neill was one of the strongest warriors he'd ever had the opportunity to battle beside. He knew that O'Neill would be all right in the end.

"All right," Colonel Mitchell began, rubbing his hands together. "Who wants to open presents?" All three of his and Vala's girls squealed, leaving the table to run over by the tree.

"I believe that answers that," General Landry mused, humor in his voice.

Though Teal'c would not readily admit it aloud, his favorite part was watching all of them open the gifts he had chosen for them. But it was also a difficult thing, because it reminded him how much he missed Ry'ac. As much as SG-1 was his family, Ry'ac was his son, and though logically Teal'c knew that barely any time had passed in the rest of the galaxy, it only helped so much.

A small moment between Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter caught his attention. Sam was leaning against her husband's chest, while his arms wrapped around her, hands resting on her growing stomach. Even in his own bittersweet memories, Teal'c was happy for them.

Vala cleared her throat. "Since we know that there's an ongoing pool as to the gender of Cameron's and my latest baby, we've decided to find out early," she said, subtly quieting the three excited girls. She held up an envelope. "Cam?"

Colonel Mitchell took the envelope. He paused before tearing it open. Unfolding the paper, he didn't say anything for several seconds.

"Out with it already," O'Neill finally said. "Which flavor of midget is joining us?"

Cam looked at Vala, a smile on his face. "A boy," he said softly. "We're having a boy." He kissed her, on hand on her stomach.

"Teal'c won _again_?" Jack shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Teal'c merely raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Sam, are you okay?" Daniel asked quietly.

Teal'c looked over, seeing that Sam had turned several shades paler.

"I'm okay," she insisted, a little breathless. "I think the baby didn't agree with the—" She fell over limply into Daniel's arms.

"Sam?" Daniel's voice filled with a panic Teal'c had never heard before.

Instantly, Teal'c hurried to help carry Sam to the infirmary while Vala tried to keep the girls occupied. As much as he didn't want to, Teal'c feared for the safely of Samantha Carter and her child.

* * *

Daniel had a thousand different thoughts streaming through his mind as he paced the corridor outside the infirmary. He wanted to be inside, be at Sam's side, but Cam had told Daniel that he was in the way right now, and even though Daniel knew that was true, he wanted to be in there nonetheless. He needed to know that she was okay—that their baby was okay.

He needed to know _something_. Almost anything would be better than nothing.

"She's a fighter," Vala's voice was soft, and Daniel hadn't realized that she was there.

Daniel stopped pacing. Nodding, he said, "I know she is. It's just that…" He couldn't find it in himself to complete the sentence.

She touched his shoulder comfortingly. "And so are you, so any child from the both of you has got to be one as well." Her smile seemed a little forced, though her comfort was not. "Besides, you are the most resilient man I've ever met."

Daniel looked away for a moment. He knew that Vala was just trying to help, but he found it difficult to hear from her. After all, she and Cam had no trouble conceiving. He and Sam were the ones who'd had trouble. And now, he feared it was falling apart. And though it might have seemed like it had been Sam who'd wanted kids, that wasn't the whole truth of the matter. Yes, Sam had wanted kids, but wanted them, too. He'd never realized how much he really did want that until it seemed like it would never happen for them. And it didn't seem fair to come this far if something had happened to Sam or the baby.

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose. He needed to know. The waiting was making everything worse, making him think up all the worse possible scenarios, and he wanted everything to be all right. Every minute that went by seemed like ten, and the more time went by, the more he thought it would not be good news.

Behind him, the door opened. Daniel whirled instantly, but the look on Teal'c's face told him more than he was prepared to hear. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No."

A muscle in Teal'c's jaw twitched. "I am truly sorry, Daniel Jackson," he said softly. "It is too late. The baby could not be saved."

Daniel's stomach clenched, and he felt like he was going to vomit. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real—_couldn't_ be real. It was _Christmas_. Things like this didn't happen on Christmas.

Vala touched his arm, unspoken apologies and condolences on her face, but Daniel couldn't speak. Not to her, not right then. Not without seeing her and thinking that her baby was still okay and his wasn't.

Not saying another word, Daniel went past Teal'c into the infirmary. Sam was lying on one of the beds, hooked up to monitors and an IV stand. Her eyes were red and swollen, cheeks tear streaked. She looked so fragile. Daniel immediately wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel," she began softly through choked sobs.

He kissed her forehead. "This is not your fault, Sam," he told her, trying to keep his voice steady and composed, but he couldn't keep his emotions out of his words. "It's not, and I won't let you blame yourself."

She shook as she sobbed. "I waited too long. I waited too long for this, and now…" Another sob stopped her from finishing.

"No, Sam," he whispered. "You didn't. This is not your fault," he repeated, not knowing what else he could say, and yet knowing that no matter what he said, she was still going to blame herself.

A sound caught Daniel's attention, and he realized that Cam was standing near the door dressed in scrubs. "I…" he began. "I'm sorry…but we have to do this now or Sam could become septic."

Daniel continued to hold Sam. "Do what, exactly?" he asked.

Cam struggled to meet his eyes. "There's no stopping the labor. She has to deliver," he said.

"But it's too soon," Daniel protested.

Cam's answer was soft. "But it's too late."

Daniel closed his eyes, feeling tears of his own. _Oh god,_ he thought. It wasn't bad enough that she'd lost the baby, but now she had to deliver the baby they had hoped for and wanted so badly, knowing the baby was gone.

"Isn't there…"he began slowly. "Isn't there something you can do?" he finished, the words coming out slowly.

Cam moved to Sam's bedside, injecting something into her IV. "This will speed up the labor, but it's all I can do."

Daniel looked at Sam. She took a deep breath. "I can do it, Daniel," she told him, putting on what he recognized as her soldier face—her brave face. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't have to, wanted to take the pain and the guilt away, wanted to take her back to that morning when everything had been so full of promise and possibilities. But as much as he wanted to go back and undo it all, he knew that all he could do now was hold her hand and comfort her.

Sooner than he'd expected, Cam announced that he could see the baby's head that there was only one big push left. Daniel looked at Sam, grasping onto her had as tightly as she was holding onto his, as she pushed with more strength than he thought possible. He touched her face with his free hand as she began quietly crying again.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her again, whispering that he loved her, that this was not her fault, but the words sounded hollow no matter how much he meant them. He followed her gaze, seeing Cam work quietly away from them. Sam buried her head against his chest, clinging to him.

"Would you like to hold her?" Cam asked quietly, obviously not trying to intrude.

Daniel felt Sam shake her head, but he didn't know what to say. There was a part of him that didn't want to see their child, because then it would be real, then this really would have happened. But the other part of him wanted desperately to hold their baby. _A girl_, he realized. It was a baby girl.

Cam moved the cradle near the bed on Daniel's side. "I'll give you some privacy," he said before leaving the infirmary.

Daniel held Sam, trying to be strong for her, but as he glanced over at the tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, he felt his control slipping. His breathing became rougher as he began to cry, holding—clinging—to Sam for what may as well have been a lifetime. A lifetime their baby girl had never had the chance to live.

The words Sam spoke, Daniel knew he could never forget. "Her name is Rose," she whispered. "A blossom that never fully bloomed."

There were very few times that Vala could remember feeling so helpless and so miserable about it. She wanted to help Sam and Daniel,

* * *

she wanted to be there for them, to help them through what was undoubtedly the worst tragedy they'd endured. But at the same time, she knew that she couldn't. It wasn't that she wasn't capable of it. It was that she knew she couldn't comfort Sam, or even Daniel, in her current condition. It would be like shoving their loss right back into their faces every time they looked at her.

She looked disdainfully down at her omelet, suddenly feeling a little like she needed to vomit as the baby moved enough to press against her stomach. She put her fork down and pushed the plate away from her a little. "Anyone want the rest?" she asked, breaking the gloomy silence at the breakfast table.

Cam frowned. "Are you feeling all right, honey?" he asked, concern written on his face. His gaze flickered down to her protruding stomach, as if asking about the baby as well.

"Just not that hungry this morning," she answered, trying to assuage his concerns.

"Well, I gotta say, that's one I have never heard from you when you're pregnant," Jack broke in, reaching for his coffee. "You and Carter have been eating—" As soon as he realized what he was saying, he stopped suddenly. "Sorry."

"So, we're not talking about it?" Vala asked, studying the faces of the four men at the table. "We're not talking about how Daniel and Sam just went through a horrific tragedy, and none of us know what to do about it. What kind of friends are we?"

Teal'c was the first one to respond. "I believe that it is considerate to allow them to first grieve the loss of their child, then begin to accept it without interference," he said slowly.

Vala nodded, reaching for her apple juice. "Yes, but it's been three days. Have any of you actually seen them outside the infirmary?"

"I have not," Teal'c answered.

"See? That's exactly my point. We've given them space, but it's not helping like we all thought it would," Vala pointed out.

"Honey," Cam began softly, "I'm not sure what we can do for them. I mean, I'm just saying, if something like this had happened to us, I don't know what would help."

Vala took his hand. "Cam, if something like this happened to us, I would want someone to just be there. And we're not being there for them right now."

"If you're all gung-ho about it, why don't you go?" Jack asked.

General Landry cleared his throat. "Because she can't, Jack. But Vala is right, they need our support." He stood, walking around the table to Vala. He rested a hand on her stomach. "You take good care of this one, Vala, and we'll take care of Daniel and Sam."

She nodded, feeling a little teary. "Thank you, General," she said softly.

Cam kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go get the girls up," he told her. He paused for a second. "I love you, Vala," he said softly. "Take care of my boy."

She smiled, both hands on her stomach. "I love you, too, Cam."

* * *

Sam knew that Daniel was trying, trying to understand what she was going through, trying to understand the pain, the loss, the grief. The guilt. She knew that he wasn't going to stop trying, either. It was one of the reasons she loved him—his compassion. But she wasn't sure how far his compassion could go when she couldn't tell him. She couldn't find it in herself to speak since she had spoken the name they had chosen for the baby. She felt empty, broken, fragile.

She had felt as whole, as complete as she had been when she was pregnant. She'd felt like everything was suddenly falling into place—all the pieces she'd chased for so long had all come together. And now…now she was left with broken pieces in her hands. She'd been so close, and now she was so far again.

And even though Daniel had barely left her side, she felt like she was alone. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, it wasn't that he hadn't comforted her. It was that she had shut off after she'd lost the baby, and she couldn't be reached.

She opened her eyes, staring at the wall again. She couldn't even cry anymore, but that didn't stop her from feeling like she needed to. Needed to curl into a ball and scream that this wasn't fair, that after everything else she had been through—everything she had done—she _deserved_ happiness. She deserved to be whole.

_"There are times when the paths we take do not lead to the ends we thought."_ General Landry's words floated through her mind. She knew that they were meant to comfort her, and it wasn't that they didn't in some way. But it didn't make the pain go away, either.

_"I believe that in the times when you are the most broken, the most broken-hearted, are the times when you learn what strength you possess."_ Teal'c had spoken softly to her while Daniel had gone to shower this morning.

But Sam didn't want to be strong. She didn't want to find the strength in herself to get through this, to get past this. She didn't want to be that strong. Her heart was broken, right after it had been so whole. She couldn't stop herself from wondering if hearts were made whole just for them to be broken again. She wished so badly that this hadn't happened. She wished it with every fiber, every muscle, everything she was.

"Sam?" Daniel's quiet voice broke in over her lamenting. He touched her shoulder. "Sam, I…I know that I don't understand what you're going through. I know that I can't because I didn't carry her," he began. "I can't help that we lost our daughter. I don't want to lose you, too." His voice was thick, emotional.

Sam felt her lips quivering as she saw him begin to cry. She had never seen him cry, not like this. She reached out and took his hand as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know this isn't what we planned, how we thought it would be," he continued after a little while. "But it's the hand we've been dealt, and we can get through this, Sam. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but we're stronger than this. I am here for you." He squeezed her hand. "But I need you to promise me that I won't lose you."

His hand was like an anchor to her, holding her from slipping away into the pain and grief and sorrow that threatened on the edge of her vision. She held onto it with all the strength she could muster as she felt tears on her face again. She nodded as he wiped the tears away with one hand. "I promise," she said finally, her own voice sounding alien to her ears.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Sam. I am here for you, whatever you need."

"I know," she whispered. "I love you."

"Jack told me something earlier," he began. "He said that sometimes we have to trust that somewhere out there, something will take the brokenness we feel right now and make it into something that we can live with."

"I don't know if I can live with this forever, Daniel," she admitted slowly.

He squeezed her hand, looking at her. "I don't think any one person can," he answered. "But together…together there is nothing we can't do."

In spite of herself, Sam smiled a little. She knew that he was right. "This isn't the way it was supposed to happen," she said softly.

He nodded. "No, it wasn't, and maybe someday we'll have the chance the undo all this pain."

"I don't want to forget her," the words were out before Sam could stop them.

Daniel kissed her forehead. "We won't forget her, Sam. Not ever."


	10. Never Say Never

**Tidal Years, Chapter Ten****  
****Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: 5,001**  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.  
**Pairings: **Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala.  
**Author's Note:** This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

* * *

Never Say Never

He had been broken.

Not by some alien torturing him, not some enemy shooting him down. Not by a staff blast, an Ori ship, a gun, a knife, or any other kind of weapon imaginable. Jack O'Neill had been broken by time.

Like a petty thief, time had stolen first hours, then days, months, years, and now a decade of his life. Where nearly every moment seemed excruciatingly long, but filled with nothing. For the past ten years, he had done nothing, and it had eaten him inside. And he didn't want to live like that, like this. He didn't want to live each day, regretting each day, regretting all the times he should have died but didn't just so that he wouldn't have lived to see this day.

Maybe he should have been the one to have a heart attack. Instead of Hank, it should have been Jack that had keeled over two days ago. Then, even if Carter and Mitchell had managed to save himlike they had Hank, Jack would be the one in a coma, so he wouldn't have had to see this day come and go. A day so much like every day before it, like every day that was to come. An unending march into eternity, one after another.

He supposed that it did no good to wish he could trade places with Hank, because it probably would have just happened that he would be aware of everything around him but unable to do anything for the rest of his miserable life, as long as they were trapped aboard the _Odyssey_. Honestly, what was the point of saving each other? It really only prolonged their suffering. Jack had to wonder if it was so that they wouldn't have to face their own mortality again. Did misery really love company that much?

Was that the only reason he was still here?

Or was it that he was too much of a coward to do what he'd been thinking of for years? What was he afraid of? That after he wasn't there and all these years, Carter would finally figure it out? Too little, too late. Did he really think that he would actually be conscious of any regrets? Even if he had time to regret it, he would be dead shortly, so what did it matter?

He didn't want to end up like Hank had, with wires and tubes attached, all monitoring him, keeping him alive. He _wouldn't_ end up like that. It was really only a matter of time before something like that would happen to him, and he knew that the others would stop at nothing to save him. No matter if he wanted to be saved or not.

It left him with one choice, really. He wouldn't spend any more days or years, any more time waiting. Waiting to have his life back, waiting to die, waiting for a way out of what had become of his life. It was the one thing he still had control of, whether he lived or died.

In the darkness of the 302 bay, Jack stared at the gleaming of the stars. The stars just a few day ago he had finished naming. Yet again, he desperately wished one of them was the one he called home, the one he had defended, the one he had put his life on the line for time and time again. The one he had risked everything for. He wished that he could have died for it, too, but that wasn't meant to be any more. He just couldn't live trapped where life both existed but passed him by, where he could watch others find happiness and contentment, but could never have it himself.

He was tired. Tired of feeling like he was stuck looking through windows on everyone else's happiness, looking in on everything he'd everything, knowing he could never be a part of it. He was tired of yesterdays being the only thing he had to hold onto.

Jack turned from the starlight, facing the 302's that had sat there, practically untouched for the past decade, feeling the weight of his sidearm in hands being overshadowed by the heaviness of the piece of paper in his pocket. This was it, it was time.

Slowly, he climbed into the cockpit of the 302 he'd spent the most time in over the past few years. He heard the dead silence around him, the only sound was that one small voice inside of him. The voice that said Carter always figured it out, that he should wait and see.

Shaking his head as if to silence it, he held the gun in his hands, the black metal cold against his skin. He looked at it for a few minutes, the burden of what he was about to know hitting him in small waves. This would be the last thing he did, the last thing he would see. The last thing he would be remembered for.

He felt his throat tighten a little with emotion. He didn't want anyone else to blame themselves, there was nothing they could have done. Nothing that could have saved him. It had to end this way.

With the ease of a lifetime soldier, he clicked off the safety. The noise reverberated off the bay, echoing back in his ears, sounding louder than he remembered it being.

"Sir, is that you?" Samantha Carter's voice broke into his quiet solitude.

Jack didn't get the chance to respond before she was standing beside the 302, staring at the gun, then at him. With those eyes. Those blue eyes that he had missed out on all those years ago.

He looked away. "Walk away, Carter," he said softly, gruffly.

"I can't, sir," she said after almost a full minute of silence. "I won't."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You won't…" he let the words hang in the air. "You need to walk away."

She shook her head. "I…I'm your friend, sir, and I can't let you," she answered. "I care about you, and I won't give up on you."

Jack closed his eyes, taking a breath. "If you cared about me that much, you would let me do this, Carter."

She put a hand over his holding the gun. "I care about you too much to let you do this," was her soft reply.

"Really? Too much? You care about me _too much_ to let me end it?" Jack couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice. "You're going to need a better reason than that, Carter."

She looked down for a moment, then back at him, a glimmer of defiance in her face. "I figured it out," she said slowly, pointedly. "You can't because I figured it out."

Jack didn't say anything, simply looked at her.

"I figured out how to reverse the time dilation bubble," she went on. "So you can't do this."

He stared at her for a few minutes, could well have been longer, he wasn't sure. He was trying to figure out if she was lying to him, or if she meant it. He wanted to believe her, he did. But he couldn't.

Carefully, she took the gun from his hands, clicking the safety back on. "I never gave up, Jack," she told him softly. "I know you think I did, but I didn't."

He nodded slowly and spoke softly. "I did."

* * *

Cam knew that it was a morning just like any other one, but it seemed different somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, because everything looked about the same, though General Landry was still in the infirmary after his heart attack, and Sam hadn't yet joined them for their customary breakfast. It wasn't unusual that General O'Neill wasn't there as he'd stopped eating breakfast with them more than a year ago. And the kinds weren't there, but they were still asleep. Everyone else was there, and everything was normal.

It struck him as he paused in the doorway, how the past ten years had changed them. They all had some gray starting to show in their hair, though Teal'c's was only a small patch on the one side and otherwise he didn't look a day older than when they'd gotten stuck. But Cam, he had lived a lifetime in these ten years. A lifetime he wouldn't trade, knowing he could never have the best of both worlds—a family and the Stargate program.

With a smile, he joined them at the table. "You know," he began, "when I said I wanted to get the band back together, work with you guys, learn from you, I didn't mean every waking moment for the next ten years."

Daniel smiled. "You said that last year."

Cam frowned. "I did?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he stirred his oatmeal. "Indeed you did."

Cam shrugged. "Ah well, they say having kids does things to your memory." He glanced slyly at Vala. "I'm surprised Vala even remembers her own name," he teased with a smile.

Vala playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "You're the one who wanted to keep trying for a boy," she replied.

Cam leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Yes, dear."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. It's way too early for that," general O'Neill's voice interrupted them. "Besides, Carter has an announcement."

Sam took a breath. "I did it," she said slowly.

Cam opened his mouth to ask, but Daniel beat him to it. "You did what?"

She licked her bottom lip. "I figured out how to reverse time in a localized field." Her reply was without the enthusiasm that Cam had expected for such an announcement.

"So, what's the matter?" Cam asked the question he knew they were all thinking.

She glanced almost nervously at O'Neill. "Maintaining the time dilation field for all this time has almost completely depleted the ZPM as well as the power source for the Asgard core," she said finally.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "But you told me—"

"Then we do not have enough power to make it work," Teal'c said without inflection in his voice.

"Mmm. There's some irony for you," Vala began, having pushed her plate away. "She creates the field to buy us more time—"

"Then I finally figure it out, and all of that extra time is what makes it impossible," Sam finished.

And idea tugged at Cam's brain. "Hey, Sam, you remember when we were stuck out of phase, and you had me use the power source from an Ori staff weapon to power Merlin's device?"

Sam shook her head. "We don't have anything even close to the power source that would be required to keep a reverse time field working for long enough."

Cam stood up. "Come with me." He took her arm and walked over to the window. He pointed to the Ori energy beam. "What about that?"

She frowned, tilting her head. "There'd be no way to absorb the blast and channel the energy into the Asgard core."

Cam looked at her. "Unless," he prompted.

"Unless we reroute the power conduits throughout the ship into the core, and let the blast hit us," she finished, all of it coming out of faster and faster.

"But won't the ship explode?" Daniel asked.

Sam nodded, turning back to face them. "Yes, but hopefully, enough energy from the blast will be channeled into the core, and reverse the time field before everything is actually destroyed."

"But we'll be dead," Jack put in, which caused Sam to give him a strange look, and Cam could tell something had happened before they'd gotten to the messhall.

"If this works, we'll only be dead a few…milliseconds," she went on. "Then time within the bubble will reverse. We won't be dead, and the ship won't be destroyed."

"_If _this works," Jack muttered.

Sam looked straight at the general. 'I'm not promising anything, but it's better than the alternative."

"How far back cam we go?" Vala asked, breaking the slight tension that had come up.

"Only to the point where the time dilation field was created," Sam answered.

Daniel looked at Sam. "Is that going to be good enough?"

She swallowed. "I think…I think one of us is going to have to stay old."

"Oh," Cam heard his own voice.

"We're talking about reversing time within the field. Everything: our age, our memories, will be undone," Sam continued.

"Well, if it works, then aren't we just going to repeat what happened?" Vala asked, frowning.

Sam nodded. "Unless we can exclude someone from the field who can steer events in another direction."

"And how do we do that?" Cam asked.

"A long time ago, in the event that I ever did solve the time issue, I created a program that would achieve that very quickly. I'll load it onto a crystal. That way, it will only take me a few seconds to shut down the core and make the jump into hyperspace," Sam finished.

Cam saw the look on Daniel's face. "Who says it has to be you, Sam?" he asked before Daniel could.

"I will do it," Teal'c interjected before Sam could reply.

Cam looked at him. "What makes you think it's gonna be you, either?"

"Teal'c, you've lost as many years as the rest of us," Daniel said.

Teal'c bowed his head. "I have many more years to live. I am the logical choice."

"T…" Jack began. "We can't ask you to do this."

"You need not ask, O'Neill. It is a task that I am happy to perform."

"The general's right, Teal'c," Cam put in. "We need to do this in a democratic sort of way. It's the only way to be fair about it."

Teal'c looked like he was going to argue, but then thought better of it. "Very well," he said, however reluctantly, bowing his head a little.

"I say we draw straws," Jack suggested. "Or chopsticks, since we're in the messhall."

"Sounds good to me," Daniel said.

Jack started breaking chopsticks, enough for all of them to pick one. Cam pulled Vala closer to him, his arm around her shoulders. They shared a short look, but it was long enough for them to each know that they had to do this.

Holding out the chopsticks with the bottom hidden by a napkin, Jack picked first. He got a medium sized piece, but didn't really look relieved. More like indifferent. Daniel picked next, getting one slightly longer than Jack's. Sam's was not entirely short, but shorter than the other two. She only nodded her head.

Cam and Vala both took theirs at the same time. Cam's was longer than anyone's, Vala's the shortest. Hi s heart started pounding. He didn't want it to be her. He could take it being him, but he didn't want to put her through that.

"All right, T. Your turn." Jack held out the last chopstick.

Teal'c reached and took the last one, holding it out for all to see. The piece was about an inch and a half, much shorter than Vala's piece. He nodded ever so slightly. "It is settled, then."

Cam squeezed Vala a little closer to him.

"I suppose it is then," Jack mumbled, setting the napkin on the all but forgotten about breakfast table.

Teal'c looked to Sam. "I have but one question." He paused. "If this should not work."

Her answer was soft. "Then the shields will fail, and you will die along with the rest of us."

Teal'c bowed his head. When he looked back at them, his smile was genuine and warm. "I would have it no other way."

* * *

Sam knew that she should feel better than she did. She had figured it out, had solved the problem that had haunted her almost every day for the past decade. She hadn't given up, even when she'd wanted to, and she had done it.

Why didn't she feel like she should?

She felt like it was a hollow victory. Yes, they could go back and undo it all, but suddenly, she wasn't so sure. Logically, she knew that they had to do. This was no kind of life, to be trapped on a ship together for all of eternity. But on the other hand, they did have some kind of a life here. She had Daniel. Cam and Vala had each other and their kids. And all of that would be gone when they reversed the time field.

They would go back, and it would change everything. She didn't even know if it would change her and Daniel finally admitting to each other how they felt. It had taken them long enough here, and she didn't want to be without him, even though she knew that she wouldn't really know the difference. She liked to think that she would know it. She _wanted_ to know it. She didn't want to lose the way that she and Daniel were and had right now, but she knew that it wasn't practical.

Besides that, the only reason she'd been able to stop Jack earlier was telling him that she could get them off this ship, could get him home.

"It won't change things," Daniel said softly, coming to stand beside her.

A little startled, Sam looked at him. She'd been so deep in thought, she hadn't heard him come into the lab. She smiled. "Yes, it will."

He nodded. "Of course, it will change _some_ things," he corrected himself. 'But it won't change how I feel about you." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll still love you as much as I always did."

She leaned against him. "I know, but…it took us years to finally say it," she told him. "I don't want to wait that long if we have to do it all again." She didn't mean for it, but she heard some pain creep into her voice.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll have the chance to do it all over again…to do it with enough time this time," he continued. "But we'll get the chance to not waste those years that we could have been together and happy." He kissed her forehead.

She didn't say anything right away, knowing that he was right. They had been given a second chance at things, but second chances always had a price. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "We won't remember her, Daniel," she said softly after a few moments. "We won't remember anything about her."

His arms tightened around her, comforting her. "I know," he whispered, his voice thick with emotions that hadn't really dulled in the past three years. "We could never replace her, but we'd have the chance to have more…lots more."

She smiled weakly. "I know. I guess I needed to hear it from you." She wiped away the few tears that had managed to creep down her face. "At least Teal'c will remember, so not all of this will be forgotten."

Daniel nodded. "I would like to think that this life, this timeline we've had here won't totally be erased from everything." He smiled. "I know this isn't easy for you." He paused. "It hasn't been easy for you these past few years…"

She put her finger to his lips. "Thank you for always being there, Daniel." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for loving me, and everything you have been and done and everything you are to me."

Daniel kissed her. "Loving you has always been easy."

* * *

Vala knew they didn't really have a choice in the matter. Yes, technically, there was always a choice in things, but right now, it didn't feel like it. She kept coming back to the same arguments. Either she disagreed with everyone else and didn't want to reverse time. But then, what kind of life would that be for her children? Growing up in such a confined space, with no hope of every having a family or getting off the ship. It wasn't a life she wanted for them. On the other hand, if they went ahead with reversing time, they would be gone altogether. As if they had never existed, because they wouldn't exist.

Closing her eyes, Vala sank to the floor beside the command chair on the bridge. She felt tears well up in her eyes and didn't try to stop them. She wanted what was best for her kids, but she didn't know what that was right now, and it wasn't like she could look that up in some parenting handbook.

And all of this had happened so suddenly, all of it was still happening so quickly, she hadn't had the time to react, to figure out how she felt. She wasn't sure any amount of time would help her with that, either. She didn't know if anything would help, honestly. She didn't know…anything at this moment—anything but how much she loved her children, her life here no matter what it was.

"Want to talk about it?" Cam's voice broke in over her thoughts.

Vala wiped the tears from her face and looked out the bridge window. "I just don't know, Cam," she began quietly. "I know things aren't the best here, and I know that this isn't much of a life for our family, but…" She let the sentence hang there, in the air between them.

He sat down beside her, taking her hands in his. "I know," he said simply. "I feel the same way, honey. How can we make a decision that will wipe our family from existence? What kind of people, let alone parents, would that make us?"

She nodded. "I never thought it would come to this, never thought that this would be the decision we'd have to make, our lives back or the very existence of our babies." She leaned against him. "I don't want to choose, Cam. I can't choose." She looked up at him. "What do we tell them?" As she spoke the words, her throat tightened with emotion, and she felt tears on her cheeks again. "How do we tell them?"

He kissed her forehead, holding her close to him. "We give them a choice," he answered finally. "It's the only way we can ever be sure of the answer." Standing, he pulled her to her feet.

Vala was glad that he kept his arm around her waist as they walked from the bridge toward their quarters. He was always so strong, and right now, she needed that from him. "I love you, Cam," she whispered.

He stopped for a second, looking down at her, a funny smile on his lips. "We were supposed to be together, so when we go back, we'll end up together," he said after a moment, before he started walking again. Smiling slightly, she followed him inside their quarters. She knew it was mid-afternoon, and the kids would all be in the "school" area they had made a few years ago.

Like most other days, Teal'c was there as well, today teaching Ciama how to write in cursive. He saw them enter, acknowledging them with a nod, then finished helping Ciama quickly, and excused himself.

"Hey, guys, there's something we need to talk about," Cam began, sitting in one of the chairs.

Lia, who held Danny on her lap, smiled. "We already know that Aunt Sam figured it out, Dad," she said matter of factly.

Cam glanced at Vala. "Well, that makes telling you that part easier," he said slowly. "But the part that no parent ever wants to have to discuss with their kids—"

Lia spoke again, looking not at her parents, but first at her two younger sisters and her brother. "We think you should," she told them.

Vala frowned. "Honey, that's very grown up of you," she began. "But the fact of the matter is, you guys don't know how this….how this is going to turn out." She looked at Cam. "For all of us." Looking at them, she wanted nothing more than to wrap them in her arms and protect them from everything the universe had in store for them. Again, she was torn, wanting a better potential life for them and wanting them to be guaranteed a life.

Cam squeezed her hand as Ciama climbed on his lap. "What your mother means to say is that if we all do this, everything will be different," he explained. "We don't know how it will be, we just know that it won't be the same."

Lia handed the still sleeping Danny to Vala and looked at her parents. Vala saw the stubborn set in her jaw that came from Cam and knew that their daughters had made their decision, though they were far too young to have made it. "I'm sure things will work out in the end," was all she said.

Vala felt wetness on her cheeks, and hurried to wipe it away. Yes, she was crying in sadness, but she was crying because she was so proud of her children. They were so grown up for their ages. She reached with her free arm to hug Lia close to her as Cam did the same to Brinna and Vala. She leaned against Cam, holding onto her children, wanting to stay like that forever. Wanting to remember what it felt like to be so completely loved, accepted, and needed. Wanting to remember the happiness that she had here.

She didn't try to stop her tears. She cried them for all the stories she never got to tell her babies, for all the days she wouldn't get to spend with them, for the lives they would never get to have no matter what they did. Knowing that things could never be the same.

* * *

The years had been hard on them all, just as Teal'c had knew that it would be, but they had also been quite amazing. He had watched them all grow closer than they had ever been before. He had watched them become family, have families. Watched them in moments of pure joy and happiness, in moments of grief and deep despair. He had watched them wrestle with their demons, watched them triumph, however slightly, and come to the realization that it was never too late. And Teal'c knew that though he was about to undertake something that would irrevocably change the lives they had lived aboard the _Odyssey_ these past years, he knew that some things would never change.

He stood quietly in engineering, listening to what Sam was explaining about what they were about to do, but also looking at each of the eight others that surrounded him in engineering. Cam and Vala and their kids, the youngest one still sleeping in Vala's arms, too young to fully understand the ramifications of what was going to happen. But Teal'c knew better than to underestimate any of the Mitchell children. He saw the determined look on Cam's face, but could see plainly how Cam was moments from breaking down. Vala had puffy eyes and didn't try to hide it. Daniel was looking intently at his wife, but Teal'c could see by the look on his face, he was a million miles away, most likely trying to remember every moment they'd had together, knowing that shortly all those memories would have never existed. Jack was looking at something non-existent on his hands, trying to pretend that this was just another mission, another close call. But they all knew differently. They were losing something with this one, though once it was over, the only one who'd remember was Teal'c.

Looking back at Sam, Teal'c felt a small smile tug at his lips. Just as he'd predicted, every one of them had come to him during the course of the day, asking him to relay themselves a message after the time field reversed. A life lesson that they had each learned the hard way, but didn't want themselves to have to go through again if given a second chance.

"So, that's all I have," Sam finished, rubbing her hands together. "Are we all ready then?"

Teal'c walked toward the field generator Sam had set up, holding the small Asgard device in his hand. Jack caught his arm.

"I just wanted to say," Jack began, "that no matter what happens…." He let the sentence trail off, as if he wasn't entirely sure how to finish it.

Teal'c bowed his head. "It has been an honor to work with all of you," he said.

Jack nodded his head, knowing that it was enough.

Teal'c turned back to face them all once again, searching their faces one last time, knowing that this was the last time he would see them like this. Sad to be losing these friends, but knowing they would never truly be lost.

He nodded to Sam, who activated the field around him. He breathed deeply as Sam pushed another series of controls on the Asgard device. He knew that she was deactivating the time dilation bubble that had kept them all safe for so many years, knew that either it worked or they died.

He watched the room around him begin to disappear into tiny explosion blossoms before it seemed that there was no room around him at all for a mere fraction of a minute. Then, as quickly as the explosion had begun, it began to undo itself. Windows remade themselves, consoles were whole and functioning again.

And then the field was gone around him.

Feeling slightly shaky, Teal'c made his way the few steps to where he knew that Sam was about to activate the time dilation field. The ship shook underneath his feet, and he saw Sam get thrown to the floor behind the Asgard console. As she got up and reached to activate the field, he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him, confused. "Teal'c, what are you doing?"

He held out the small Asgard device he held. "Trust me."


	11. This is Your Life

**Tidal Years, Chapter Eleven****  
****Rating:** PG-13 (shouldn't go higher, maybe lower at times)  
**Word Count: 1,786**  
**Disclaimer: **One half of SSK Productions is owned by pygmies & debt collectors. The other half is owned by her dogs. Logically, then, they own nothing.  
**Summary: **Following the events of the episode "Dominion," SG-1 embarks on a mission that will change their lives forever, in more than one time line.  
**Pairings: **Sam/Daniel & Mitchell/Vala.  
**Author's Note:** This started as an idea for a missing scene fic for Atlantis and really spiraled out of control. This is also an attempt to fix things that were missing from the last two episodes, rewrite history, etc...

* * *

This is Your Life

Even though Vala knew that she had only been gone from Stargate Command for a matter of a few days, it had been good to get back. To get back _home_, she added. It sounded good, calling this place home. She hadn't had a home in a while, hadn't felt like she was home in even longer. It felt good. It felt right.

The only thing that left her the slightest bit unsettled, was hearing Teal'c's tale of them being trapped on the _Odyssey_ for ten years in a time bubble, or something of that sort. She didn't fully understand the mechanics of how a ship could be stuck in time for ten years, then have time reversed to the moment that it was frozen. But _ten_ years... She must have gone stir crazy, or just plain crazy, she wasn't sure which.

She folded her arms in front of her, watching Teal'c blow out another set of candles. "Oh, come on! You have to tell me," she fairly pouted. "It's driving me insane! I _have _to know what happened."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her and continued to the next back of candles, but said nothing.

She stuck out her finger, pointing in the air. "You know, technically, there would be no danger of creating a time paradox because we've already changed future events." She smiled broadly, thinking her logic would finally win him over into telling her what had happened during the ten years. "You wouldn't be altering the future by telling us about something that's not going to happen anymore."

He looked at her. "Then why do you care?" he asked simply, moving to the door.

She followed him out into the corridor. "_Ten_ years? Something interesting _must_ have happened," she continued. "Obviously I hooked up with _someone_."

Teal'c's smile was enigmatic, but he said nothing.

She frowned slightly, pausing. She had to hurry to catch up with him in her new heels. After being on the _Odyssey_ and wearing uniforms, she had felt like wearing something, well, pretty. "Was it you, muscles?" she asked.

His answer was immediate. "No."

"It can't have been Mitchell, can it?" she asked as she followed him around a corner. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but the man can—" She let out a small shriek as her foot stuck on something and she pitched backward.

And was caught by someone.

Vala opened her eyes. The someone who had caught her was Cam Mitchell. And he was staring at her. "Thank….you," she managed as he righted her. She readjusted her dress, and tried to look like nothing had happened. She pointed behind her to where she thought Teal'c was. "We were just….chatting," she tried to explain.

He looked at her. "You look…nice," he said. "You know that we're going off base in a couple hours, right?"

She nodded with a smile. "Wouldn't miss it."

Cam looked from her dress to her face. "Just don't….wear that," was all he said before turning and walking away, a little red on his cheeks.

Vala found Teal'c waiting for the elevator. "So, definitely not Mitchell, right?"

Teal'c said nothing, merely smiled.

* * *

Sam had fully expected the voice answering on the other side of the door to be General Landry's as it was his office door that she knocked on. She was surprised to hear General O'Neill beckoning her to enter. Nevertheless, she opened the door and went inside.

He was sitting behind Landry's desk. "Hank is off doing….General-ish things," he said, waving a hand in front of him.

She nodded, a tight smile on her face as she sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "He wanted me to assemble a report on the prospect of this time dilation bubble that I supposedly created," she explained.

He looked at her a little blankly. "Yes, the supposed decade we lived out, but was totally undone by…a doohickey….thing." He pursed his lips.

"Well, since Teal'c showed up in the engine room with a gray streak and stopped me from creating it, I've been doing some research," she began. "I don't think he'd make up something like this, sir."

The general leaned back in his chair. "I'm not saying Teal'c would. It's just a little….strange….implausible even."

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. "Implausible, sir? You do realize for the past ten years we've been traveling to other worlds through a gigantic ring. Comparatively, this is much more believable." She leaned forward. "There have been scientists on the brink of doing much the same thing—on a much smaller scale, mind you—for several years."

He fiddled with a pen. "Of course they have," he commented. "Eggheads of the universe, unite!" He held up the pen like it was a torch.

She cleared her throat unconsciously. "So, have you given much other thought to what Teal'c said about what happened?" she asked slowly.

"I try not to," he answered quickly.

"I know what you mean, sir. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the Asgard are gone, really gone." Sam felt a melancholy note slip into her voice and didn't try to stop it. "It's hard to believe."

"Yeah, it is," he said, still playing with the pen.

"I just always thought that they would be there," she continued, "and now…Now it just feels like the universe got a whole lot smaller without them."

"We have all their knowledge, Carter," Jack said. "It's not like they're gone forever."

She looked at him, a frown creasing her face. "But they _are_ gone, General. Having their knowledge isn't the equivalent of having _them_ there if we need them." She wasn't sure why he felt that way, or if he was just saying that. There was something about him that had changed since he'd left SG-1, and she wasn't sure she realized that until that moment. "It would be like humanity being wiped out, but having a computer. It's not the same."

He didn't say anything for a while, either because he wasn't sure what to say or because he didn't want to press the topic farther.

She took a deep breath. "It was never going to happen, was it?" she asked suddenly.

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"What we had, what we might have had, what we felt. Whatever it was that was between us," she went on. "It was never going to happen."

He let the pen fall onto the desktop. "It couldn't happen, Carter. Both of us knew that a long time ago," he responded after a few quiet moments.

She nodded, feeling like something had just been lifted from her. "Thank you, sir," she told him, setting her report on Landry's desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daniel enter the briefing room.

"For what?" he asked, confusion filling his voice.

She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I'm not sure you would understand if I told you, sir," she said, turning to leave the office. In fact, she wasn't quite sure herself, but something was different. Something had changed.

Teal'c was right, they had been given a second chance.

* * *

To use a phrase Colonel Mitchell had used on occasion before, it had all come down to this. Teal'c knew that this time, this mission was not about the fate of the galaxy, but it was just as important. The others who walked beside him just didn't realize that yet. They held in their hands their own fates, but Teal'c also helped hold them hold that burden now. Their future happiness had been entrusted to him when they had each pulled him aside to tell them something that they believed their younger self would benefit from hearing.

No one spoke as they continued toward the embarkation room. He enjoyed hearing the sounds of the base once again. He had missed those sounds, as well as the camaraderie with his fellow teammates.

He followed the four others with him through the entrance to the embarkation room. It felt good to be dressed in the green duty uniforms, all suited up for a mission.

Mitchell pointed to the spinning Stargate. "Now, _that_ is how we're supposed to travel light years across the galaxy to other planets," he said with a smile.

Teal'c heard Walter call out the second chevron had been encoded.

Cam turned to Teal'c, standing at the bottom of the ramp. "You know, I'd like to think that I handled myself well, but I imagine I went a bit crazy being cooped up on a ship for so long."

Teal'c smiled, but did not feel that it was necessary to respond. That would probably have been the case if it hadn't been for the fat that Cam and Vala had been together and had their children to keep them busy.

Daniel pulled at his vest a little. "You know, Teal'c did tell me some of the things I learned from our time on the _Odyssey_."

Teal'c knew Vala would be the first to respond to Daniel. "He did?" she sounded annoyed. "Like what?"

Teal'c did not turn to look at them, just continued to look at the chevrons engaging on the gate.

"Oh boy, what were they…?" Daniel continued. After a moment, he continued, "Better late than never. Love conquers all."

"The best things in life are free," Cam chimed in with a smile.

"Let me guess: beauty is only skin deep?" Vala asked pointedly.

Teal'c turned slightly so that he could see them. Daniel looked at Vala. "Silence is golden," Daniel returned.

Teal'c looked at Cam. "Sometimes what you're looking for is right in front of you," he said.

Cam returned his gaze. "People can surprise you."

Looking at Vala, Teal'c spoke again. "Don't waste time on what isn't real." Teal'c turned back to watching the gate, but his next words were directed at both Sam and Daniel, as what they had told him had been ultimately the same. "Life is too short."

Daniel spoke quietly. "Don't wait too long."

Teal'c watched as the symbol for Earth spun closer to the seventh chevron. "Good things come to those who wait," he added quietly as the wormhole appeared.

Sam reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "You know, as hard as it is for us not knowing, it must be torture for you not to tell us," she told him.

Teal'c bowed his head. "Indeed," was all he said as they began walking up the ramp.

Landry's voice came over the intercom. "Good luck, SG-1."

As Teal'c was about to step through the event horizon, he heard Cam speak. "Just another everyday mission to save the galaxy, sir."

And then Teal'c stepped through the gate.


End file.
